


Are You Ready?

by Scoodaloo



Series: Believe My Voice [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Carnival, Cute, Forced Relationship, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Slash, Smut, Sunsets, Yaoi, how do tag things?, tokioto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoodaloo/pseuds/Scoodaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ittoki just wants to open his fan mail, hear how much people like their newly found popularity, but Ichinose has other plans. The red head has no idea how much Tokiya had been holding inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Like Anyone?

Riiipp!

 

Ichinose cringed, closing his eyes and scrunching his shoulders towards his neck.

"Ittoki! What are you doing?" He growled

"Uh, I'm opening fan mail... Why is it bothering you? I'm sorry! I can look at it later if you want."

"N-no it's okay, it's just... Never mind. Continue what you were doing..."

Ittoki nodded in agreement and went back to the mail.

Ichinose walked up behind the red headed boy and leaned over, looking at the letters with him.

"Man, people are really loving STARISH since the Uta Pri Award competition happened. Maji Love 2000% is a huge hit, people are buying it left and right! We've already sold three million CD's throughout Japan! Not to mention our fans in other countries." Ittoki beamed.

"Geeze, I guess so huh... People are really eating up the whole 'boy band' thing." Ichinose mumbled.

Ichinose leaned in close and slumped onto Ittoki's shoulders with his hands and chin resting on his head. His fingers running through the soft fluffy red hair.

Ichi-- You know... You're a lot heavier then you look."

"Am I? How's that? I'm not that much bigger then you are."

"Yes... and I don't know. But you feel like a giant dog lying on my back." 

"Hmm, well I'm only putting my upper body on you so I don'd know what you're feeling that's so heavy. So..." Ichinose hesitated. Ittoki glanced over his shoulder to look at him, trying to figure out what might spew out of his mouth next. Ittoki had never been good at reading faces, especially not Ichinose's, but he always gave it a shot. "Do you-- like, anyone?"

"What?!" A flurry of red hair brushed Ichinose's cheek as Ittoki turned in a rush to conceal his blushing face, "N-no of course not... Plus, the rule is no boy, girl romance! I'd be kicked out!" He exclaimed, looking down at his lap, face as red as his hair, "I can't get kicked out... This is my dream..." He whimpered, slightly perplexed by Ichinose's question.

"We'll see about that..." Ichinose whispered under his breath while staring intently at Ittoki's head, deeply wanting the boy to turn around towards him again.

When he didn't, Ichinose placed a finger on the side of Ittoki's face, turning it so he could see his beautiful red eyes. He was blushing like no other and his eyes were prickling with tears at the thought of being kicked out of Satome Academy. Ichinose had a moment of panic. He had never seen Ittoki so vulnerable. So helpless. So... cute.

He quickly pushed his face towards Ittoki's and placed a brisk kiss of his lips.

He backed away to see the boys eyes even larger then before, his own more serious then ever.

The red heads mouth slowly opened, totally confused about what had just been done, "Wh-wh-wh..."

As Ittoki tried to form words, Ichinose swung in again, but this time missing his lips and passing most of his face. He placed his mouth so close to Ittoki's ear that he could feel when his hairs stood up on end due to the breath now on his neck and upper back.

"What about now?" He whispered. His voice dropping lower the Ittoki had ever heard it. Even when he sang.

He pulled away slightly, but only enough to turn the boys body to face him, then pulled him close again. Hungry for anything and everything this boy had to offer.

Ittoki's mouth was still gaping open from the surprise of the previous lip lock. Not wanting things to escalate, he quickly tried to close his lips, but was a beat to late.

As their mouths connected, Ichinose's tongue slipped inside with ease. Ittoki jumped, but wound up instinctively melting into the kiss, clumsily moving his lips to mirror Ichinose's movement. It was only his second kiss. He wasn't fully sure how to move. And he was also still in shock from only having his first seconds before.

Inside the red heads mouth, he could taste his room mates tongue. Bitter but somewhat tasteless at the same time. It was soft and malleable, but strong and feeling its way into every corner of his mouth. But it was still odd to him having the foreign object brushing over his tongue, teeth, and gums.

His mouth felt more watery then ever. With the new taste and the smell of Ichinose being right there, his mouth was put into overdrive. Plus the added saliva from Ichinose's mouth contributed to the wet sensation. 

He suddenly realized what was happening and began to try pushing the blue haired beauty away. With his hand balled up, he, almost forcefully, smashed them against Ichinose's chest. But Ichinose held on with all his strength. Slowly, Ittoki stopped struggling and left his partly curled up hands resting on Ichinose's chest, letting himself fall into the mans arms.

Ichinose pulled him closer, pressing their chests together, hugging him tightly. One hand moving up Ittoki's back and into his hair where he allowed his fingers to intertwine with the soft fluff.

Ichinose was the one who finally broke the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva between their lips. His eyes bore into Ittoki's more intensely then before

"Do you still not like anyone? Or has something changed your mind?"


	2. Just Let It Happen

His hair falling in his face more than usual, Ichinose grabbed Ittoki's shoulders and pushed him, and his chair, towards the perfectly made bed on the other side of the room.

With the bed being surrounded by grey walls, as Ittoki was pushed, he felt like he was about to dragged to prison. Ichinose felt the same way. But it was a different type of prison.

The wheels on the chair hit the side of the bed and Ichinose stopped.

"Ok Tokiya, you have ten seconds to stop or I'll...I'll scream!"

"10 huh? 10 sounds like a good number..."

"F-for what?"

"For a minimum amount of times to make you cum tonight."

"No! 10!" He bellowed.

"Are you ready?" Ichinose interrupted, playing with their past works and urging the red head to continue his count down.

"9"

"Are you ready?"

"8"

"Are you ready?"

"7, 6, 5!"

"Are you ready?"

"4"

"Are you ready?"

"3"

"Are you ready?"

"2, 1!"

Ittoki jumped out of the chair and tried to make a run for the door but Ichinose caught his hand and yanked on his arm. Harder the he apparently needed to. The boy was flung off his feet and fell through the air onto the bed.

"I thought you said you'd scream?"

"W-well..."

"I knew you liked someone... Just who would have thought that it would have been me."

At this point, Ittoki had sat up and as starting to back towards the other side of the bed.  
Ichinose slowly crawled onto the bed with him and grabbed hold of his shoulders once again. This time pushing his upper body, turning it and laying him onto the white blanket covering the bed, his head now resting on the pillow.

Ichinose grabbed Ittoki's wrists and pushed them down over the boys head. Twisting ever so slightly.

Ittoki winced with pain as his wrists were pulled over his head, putting him in an awkward position.  
Ichinose let his head hover for a second over the the boys stomach. He slowly moved it towards Ittoki's face, allowing his free hand to slip under the redheads shirt and up towards his chest.  
Ittoki flinched at the touch of Ichinose's freezing cold hands. He took a quick breath in then held his breath, not letting himself whimper or cry out.

Ichinose continued on his path his room mates face. His hand gliding close behind, slowly pulling up the boys shirt.

Ittoki turned his face to the side, shutting his eyes tight, trying to avoid a collision with his pursed lips once again.

There was a pause in Ichinose's movement and Ittoki began to struggle slightly, but Tokiya held his wrists tightly. He pulled his face away from Ittoki's chest, leaving his toned abdomen exposed.

Ittoki could hear a jingling sound but didnt dare open his eyes. He didn't know what Ichinose would take as a "go" sign. He then felt something else on his wrists.

He had to know.

Ittoki opened his right eye and saw Tokiya's chest above him. He opened his other eye and tilted his head back.

Ichinose was wrapping his belt around the boys wrists.

Around one, two, three, four times. Now Ichinose let his grip off the red heads wrists and fastened the belt tightly.

Ittoki grunted at the new found pain in his arms but never opened his mouth to cry out.

"Go on... Yell. No one will hear. You know they're at Natsuki and Syo's commercial shoot." Ichinose taunted.

Nothing.

Ittoki's lips stay sealed. His eyes closed again and turned towards the wall like before.

"Come on cry out. Otherwise," Ichinose pulled up Ittoki's shirt once again, this time up over his head to where the belt prevented it from going any further,"every part," he began licking from the bass of Ittoki's stomach to his neck, "belongs," he kissed his collarbone, "to me." Ichinose stated, now pulling his own shirt over his head.

Ittoki's eyes flew open and his back arched as an unfamiliar sensation wound its way down his abdomen, making him quickly gasp for air.

"T-Toki... Nnnmm!"

Ichinose had slipped his hand inside Ittoki's jeans and was tracing his dick with his fingers. Slowly, he added more pressure, then began rubbing it whole handedly.

Ittoki began pushing on Ichinose's now bare chest with his bound hands, trying desperately to stop Ichinose's hand.

"Just let it happen. You would have been mine by now anyways if that damn Haruka hadn't shown her face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!!! So I know I said I'd wait a bit in between uploads... but not that long... I was dying to put this up xD  
> So from now on, (Unless I still have to rite the chapter) I'll try to upload new ones every two or three days ^-^  
> ALSO sorry about the short chapter v.v I think the next one is longer :)


	3. You Don't Get A Vote

"T-that damn H-Haruka? D-don't you da...!" Ichinose grabbed tightly onto Ittoki's sensitized member.

"Dont fight with me. You know damn well that she is oblivious to all the members of STARISH and will never fall for one of us. Especially not you. The red headed natural boy who needs to learn to grow up. We all know deep down that if she does choose, it will be Syo. After all, she was 'in love' with Hayato and Syo is the closest she'll find."

"B-but what about you? You ARE her idol. T-the one she wanted t-to write for."

Ichinose stopped moving his hand, "Oh shut it. I know you see the way she looks at me. All she sees is Ichinose Tokiya. The quiet, serious guy who opens up to no one." Ichinose pulled his hand out and began to unbutton his pants, leaving two well defined lines leading from the bottom of Ittoki's stomach down, visible."And thats how I want it to be... I don't particularly like her if you know what I mean. Her music just happens to work out for me."

Ichinose grabbed hold of Ittoki's pants, forcefully pulling them down, knowing that the added weight of Ittoki's body would make it difficult to move them.

Ittoki had on red plaid boxers on. They had been taken down part way with his jeans, now revealing the top of his thighs and the base of his partially hard cock.

"Now look at that... You can't be as against this as you’re leading on. Just look how excited you got from a little teasing."

"Well thats... thats because I..." He trailed off.

"you what?" Ichinose questioned, intertwining his fingers in Ittoki's hair.

"Well I... I just..."

"No... Dont tell me you... Seriously?!"

Ittoki nodded slightly.

"Well then... There are two ways this can go now... I can either make you feel amazing the rough way and have you be mine for the taking, wanting me by the end, or we can do this slow and Ill have to live with the boy that thinks I raped him when we both know... He wanted it too."

"I-I wan..."

"No no... Didnt i mention? You don't get a vote. Now... Lets see... I say," he jerked his head to face Ittoki dead on, "I say we do it the rough way. I'll have fun and you feel like you're melting in my hands."

Ittoki tensed up as Ichinose slid his hands down from his chest, to his stomach, down to his "v", his hands slipping inside while latching his thumbs on the outside of his boxers.

"Ichinose! Please stop!" Ittoki cried, pushing his feet against the bed, trying to get away from Ichinose's grasp.

"Hmm... Let me think. No..." Ichinose pulled down of the red fabric, leaving a partially hard cock exposed to him.

Ittoki cringed as Ichinose's fingers brushed, then wrapped around his partial erection. He began to push and pull his hand back and forth, making the redhead pant and make small grunting noises.

Ittoki put his hands on Ichinose's, pushing, trying to get away but Tokiya wouldn't have it. He grabbed Ittoki's wrists and stood up, pulling them over the boys head then towards him. Ittoki was off the bed except for the top of his feet, hanging by his wrists and being held up by someone who the thought he knew. Thought he trusted. Thought he wanted to know everything about. But this... This was a side he wished he'd never seen. Never known.

"Hmm... Still not a peep." Tokiya grumbled.

Ittoki had stopped struggling and was hanging there, head back, eyes squeezed shut. Hoping it would be over soon.

"Oh... So you think just being compliant will make it faster and easier? No. Now I'm going to go even harder on you seeing that you can endure being hung from your wrists."

Ittoki's eyes flew open, "No! Ichinose STOP!"

The loud scream made Tokiya pause.

"Please please please stop!" Ittoki sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I-I don't want this!"

"I...I cant..." Ichinose looked down, his eyes locked on his feet, "I've tried for so long... But you never noticed me. You were always on about how great Haruka was. Never mind anything about me. I was the quiet on. Then the nice one and now I try being forceful... And you see where that got me..."

"Tokiya... I-Im sorry I never noticed." Ittoki croaked in between sobs and hiccups.

"Im sorry...I-Ill just go now..." Ichinose moved Ittoki back onto the bed, lying his body down in the middle then pulling his own shirt back on. He turned and started towards the door, head held high.

Ittoki just watched.

When he reached the door, he stopped, hand hovering over the doorknob. He spun around to face Ittoki, eyes puffy and wet, tears running down his cheeks.

"Im so sorry!" He burst out, speed walking towards the boy. He kneeled on the bed and hugged Ittoki as tightly as he could. Hoping that would fix things. But still deep down, he knew they would never be fixed. He had done something unforgivable.

Ittoki, taken aback by the sudden new side if Ichinose, stiffened with the quick embrace, though after a second, he relaxed.

This was Tokiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o I love this one ^0^ Its my favorite so far ;P Sorry for the crap writing xD


	4. No One Else

This wasnt the Tokiya that had just done all those things to him. Not the Tokiya that made him cry. Not even the Tokiya the performs in STARISH. But the one that had been with him through two years if hard work, failure and success.

He rested his chin on Ichinose's shoulder, "I forgive you." He whispered.

Ichinose jumped back, "No... No you don- no you shouldn't forgive me. I did the worst thing possible."

"Its okay Tokiya. I forgive you."

Ichinose's face seized up a little, leaving his mostly closed eyes covered in water. His knees hit the floor with a loud thump. His head fell forward, hands covering his face.

"Im sorry, I-Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry..."

"Tokiya," Ittoki whispered, placing his bound hands on Ichinose's shoulder, "its- really, its okay."

They sat in the room for close to five minutes, Ittoki listening to sobs and hearing the full story of what drove his room mate to do what he did.

"At that point, I realized you would never turn my way. I was so sad, so depressed. I thought, 'what's the point?' But... I just... I don't know. I really am sorry. If you want me to change rooms or something... I understand."

"Ichinose, you're staying in this room. Youre my room mate. No one else."

"Oh thank god." Ichinose looked up towards him, "I was scared you'd leave me alone..."

"Never. Now... We've had our moment... Can you untie me... I really would like to get rid of this..." He laughed awkwardly, tilting his head down.

"Oh shit. Yes I can." Ichinose grabbed at Ittoki's wrists. As their skin collided, Ittoki flinched.

Ichinose stopped.

"I guess the thought of me touching you is hard now..."

"No its just..."

"But please just bare with it for a minute while I untie you..."

Ittoki said nothing for a minute while his hands were untied.

"Yo-you know... After this... Thing... I feel like something has changed... I'm not sure what it is but... Something."

"Hmm... If you feel like something changed the something very well may have. let me know when you figure it out. I'd love to know!" Ichinose closed his eyes and his face was brushed with a faint smile that put even angels to shame.

Looking down quickly, Ittoki blushed. Almost as much as he had when his first kiss was stolen.

He felt a small tingle in his lower back and quickly jerked his hands from his side to his crotch, covering a freshly renewed erection.

Ichinose heard the rustle of bed sheets and opened his eyes.

"I-I think I found what changed, Tokiya..." Ittoki whispered, "I think I might... Kinda sorta in a way but not really... L-like you.. now?"

Ichinose froze, eyes wide.

"What? Why do you say that. Why now?! After all this!"

"Well I..." An awkward smile spread across the boys face and he began to chuckle softly as he moved his hands away from his groin area.

"...Ah..."

"Man... This is the hardest thing Ive ever had to say... But... would... Would you mind... Helping? I don't really know how to do... This... But afterwards I'm still a little upset!" He sped through the last sentence, hoping Ichinose would only comprehend the first half.

"No, no... I get it... I would still be mad at me too."

Ichinose took a step in and sat down next to Ittoki. He reached his hand out, pausing before he touched the boy.

"Are you sure... Im... Im really not sure I can hold myself back if you let me do this..."

"I know... But now..." Ittoki turned and looked Ichinose dead in the eyes, "This time you have my consent."

They looked at each other for a while before Ichinose broke the gaze. He finished his previous movement but laid his hand on Ittoki's thigh instead. He pulled his face close to Ittoki's, laying his hand on the top of the redheads hair, and kissed his forehead.

"I wasnt kidding you know? I really do love you."

"I know," Ittoki smiled lightly, grabbing the hand on his head and kissing the knuckles, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So... Im super busy lately and it might be a while until I put up the next chapter :/


	5. Whatever you want

Ichinose lightly brushed Ittoki’s cock and a shiver ran up the red heads spine.

“I-Ichi…”

His eyes closed and his face heated up, turning him a bright shade of red, as if to match his hair.

“This will be easier if I-”

“Whatever you want… as long as its not like before. You know… if you had waited after asking earlier…”

“But didnt you say you started to like me coming out of all this?”

“Well… to be completely honest, I did have a little kiddy crush on you before… more respect, but in truth, I probably have said yes to… all this... ” He looked down and to the side again, his hair brushing over his pinkened face.

“Well ok… And if you say whatever I like…” He leaned in, grabbing gently onto Ittoki’s shoulder, “I’m gonna have to ask you to trust me here…”  
“Like I said… Whatever you want.”

Ichinose pushed on Ittoki’s shoulders, lying his back on the bed, himself hanging over the boy. He lowered his body close enough that their chests barely touched and laid a kiss on Ittoki’s collarbone.

“As long as you’re ok with it…” Ichinose whispered, slowly licking up the boys neck receiving a shy reaction from the red head. He kissed the tip of Ittoki’s ear then moved his head down.

He ran his hands down the boys sides leaving goosebumps in their wake. They wandered down to Ittoki’s crotch where they lightly brushed his erection.

“Ich-i~”

Ichinose wrapped his hand around the member of the boy and began to move his hand up and down.

Ittoki’s hands, which were at his sides, flew up to meet the hand now touching him. His left hand lightly grabbed hold of Ichinose’s arm while the other made a beeline to his mouth.

With his forearm over his mouth, he closed his eyes and blushed a deep red. As Ittoki was immersed in the sensation, it suddenly stopped.

He slowly began to open his eyes but after a second the flew open and his grip on Ichinose’s arm tightened.

A cold, wet finger, soaked in precum slipped into Ittoki’s asshole.

“Toki~ What are you doing?!”

“Ittoki… I need you to trust me.”

Ittoki relaxed a little but was still squirming due to the new sensation under him. He wasn't a fan of the brand new feeling but… he said he wanted this. It was his choice. He couldn't deny Ichinose again.

It would break him.

He put up with the feeling for a bit and slowly it became less uncomfortable. His body became accustomed to having Ichinose there. Ichinose began to touch his erection again with his other hand, making it even more comfortable for his counterpart.

Ichinose slipped another finger into Ittoki receiving a small groan from the form under him.

His fingers moved as deeply as they could, pushing apart then pulling back together. He didnt want to hurt his newly found lover. He also didnt want to scare the man who just accepted the feeling that he had held in for four years.

Another finger slid in and prodded around Ittoki’s inner walls brushing over every surface.

“Ahhmn…”

“Ittoki?” He looked up a the blushing, panting face on the top of the bed, “Is it here?” He brushed the same spot again and got the same reaction, but this time, it was a little more held back. Ittoki was extremely embarrassed but truly loved that feeling.

Ichinose pulled his fingers out and let go of Ittoki’s cock.

“”I… just wait a second…”

Ichinose rustled around for a moment then returned to the bed.

“Ittoki… I-Im going to go in now…”

Ittoki’s eyes widened.

Ichinose lightly tapped Ittoki’s entrance with his dick before gently pushing his tip in.

Ittoki groaned. Ichinose’s dick was much bigger than he expected.

And this was only the tip.

Ichinose pushed in a little further, slowly adjusting Ittoki to the new size that couldnt replicate with his fingers.

“Ichi~ It hurts…”

“I know… It will feel better in a minute.”

Ichinose continued his path into the boy. Before long, his dick was almost all the way in and he stopped.

“Ittoki… I’m gonna move now…”

“O-okay…”

As Ichinose slowly pulled out and pushed back in, Ittoki’s body arched slightly as he rested most of his weight on his side. He began using more fluid movements and pushing a little deeper every time.

“Mnn… Ichinose… faster…”

That was what he was waiting for.

Ichinose pulled out slowly one more time, then slammed into Ittoki. He pushed hard and then pulled back out, making Ittoki cry out in pain and pleasure. 

Ichinose rammed hard in and out of the boy creating an atmosphere of sensuality. 

Moans and gasps escaped the two boys as the clumsily held each other.

Ittoki let out a loud gasp then pushed his arm over his mouth, breathing heavily against it. Ichinose took no notice to the action as he pounded into the boy’s asshole.

“Ichinose-san? Ittoki-kun? Are you guys in there?” A voice called from the door as a knock sounded through the room.

Haruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post this one... yeah... I was a bit busy... ANYWAYS!! I'm really glad that I decided to connect this story with Right Now There's A Scar Here! I Have so many ideas trying to burst the seams of mind!! AHHH I CANT WAIT TO GET IT ALL DOWN ON HERE!!! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Let me know your thoughts!! <3


	6. Was That My Voice?

“Guys?” She called one more time, “I-Im going to come in.”

“Whats is it Haruka?” Ichinose called, trying to quickly fix the situation, “Im in bed, Im about to go to sleep, can you talk where you are?”

Ittoki looked up shaking his head violently trying to make Ichinose stop talking. Ichinose payed him no mind but rather, he pushed himself further in again making Ittoki whimper slightly.

“Ichinose-san? What was that?” 

“N-nothing. What were you saying?” He looked back at Ittoki and started up again. His thrusts became more powerful and soon was going at the boy with full strength. All the while, Ittoki had begun to bite into his wrist to restrain his voice from leaking into the air.

“I just wanted to tell you two things. Number one, Syo and Natsuki’s commercial went well and the producers are really excited to have them back again some time. Isnt that great!” She waited but there was just a somewhat grunt-y ‘mm-hmm’ from Ichinose, “Well… second, I talked with Tsukimiya sensei and she said that we need to be careful of the president. She said that he thinks someone in STARISH is having relationships.” Ichinose looked at the door, “ I just wanted to tell you so you can keep your eyes out, or be safe if its… if its you.”

“Oh… okay… Thank you Haruka.”

“Also, do you know where Ittoki is? I need to tell him too.”

Ichinose looked down at the red headed boy lying under him then back at the door, “No. I haven't seen him since breakfast. Didn't he say he was going for a walk though?”

“Oh yeah! I’ll go look around the area!”

“Okay, be careful! We don't need our composer getting lost forever.”

“I will be. Thank you Ichinose-san! Sleep well!”

Footsteps ran away from the door and Ichinose stopped to look at the boy beneath him. Ittoki was biting his arm trying to keep his voice down.

“You dont have to block your voice anymore. She’s gone.”

The arm at Ittoki’s mouth relaxed and his jaw released, letting his arm fall to his side. The side of his mouth and teeth were stained with blood and as his arm hit the sheets, red liquid ran off his bite marks, leaving a small puddle of blood on the bed.

“Ittoki! Are you alright!?”

“I’m fine… I just really didnt want Haruka to hear this… to hear anything.”

“Are you sure youre ok? Do you want to stop?”

“N-no… I need to figure myself out and this is the best way to do so.”

“Okay… If you’re sure…”

Ichinose slid himself out again and pushed hard into his partner. Ittoki whimpered some, but mostly out of pleasure.

Ichinose relentlessly rammed into the boy’s pelvis, filling the room with pants and the sound of slapping skin.

“I-Ichinose…”

Tokiya ignored the call from the boy and continued penetrating the deepest regions of him. He quickly regained his bearings after talking to Haruka and began aiming for Ittoki’s sweet spot.

His dick brushed the spot and Ittoki’s back arched. He aimed for it again and hit it dead on making the boy curl up and moan loudly. The sound of his voice filled the room and he quickly grasped his mouth.

‘What was that?’

Ichinose rammed into his prostate again, getting an even louder moan from the red head.”

‘W-was that me? Was that my voice?’ 

Ittoki looked terrified. He had never made a noise like that before, but in a way, it was almost like singing.

“Beautiful.”

“H~mm?”

“Your voice. Dont block it.” Ichinose said, moving his hand from Ittoki’s waits to grab his arm and pull it away from his mouth, “Its beautiful. I want to hear that more.”

The sound Ittoki was making each time he was pushed into started being Ichinose’s new favorite thing to hear. The moans from the boy echoed in his mind, drowning out the sound of everything until a sweet voice cut through the heavy and sensual air.

“T~Tokiya… I’m gonna…”

Ichinose, hearing those words, grabbed at Ittoki’s dick and held it tightly around the tip.

“Ah! Ichi~ That hurts!”

He pushed those words right out of his mind and kept on going. He began to quicken his pace and soon felt the same urgency as Ittoki was feeling.

“Ittoki… T-together…”

Ichinose pushed and pulled as fast and as hard as he could as Ittoki held tightly onto his arms, his nails digging into his skin.

“Ichino-se!”

“Ittoki!”

Loud moans and gasps filled the room and Ichinose collapsed onto Ittoki’s chest. 

“S-so… What do you think now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short ass chapter guys!! I wanted it to be longer but Im having a serious case of writers block!!!! HATE IT!!!  
> Anyways! Hope you guys like this one! (As short as it is v.v)


	7. I Guess I Love You Too

Ittoki panted and fidgeted at the question.

“I-I think… I think this isnt just a passing feeling. I think I really do like you.”

Ichinose raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

“Well we did just… well you know… didn't we? If I can make it through that without second guessing myself, I think its real…”

“Well okay then… that settles it…” Ichinose stated, pulling out of Ittoki.

The red head made a small noise, something like a groan as his cavity was emptied. Now all that remained was a wet feeling.

Ichinose sat up and began to move off the bed.

Ittoki, surprised, pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared at Ichinose, “Settles what?”

“Exactly what you would think. Ittoki as of today on, will you be my boyfriend?”

Ittoki’s head jerked a little at the question and his face turned a bright pink, “Well… I guess I… There isnt a… Uhh… Sure? Well… Yeah. I will. I will be your boyfriend.” He stumbled.

graced with the new embarrassed side of Ittoki, Ichinose blushed as well. He was so cute! He had no idea how he possibly managed to land Ittoki as his boyfriend.

Ichinose laid back down next to him and put his arm around Ittoki's shoulder.

"tsutaetai yo kimi dake ni　kono yo ni wa uta ga aru koto  
futari dake no MERODĪ wa　eien o yakusoku suru kiseki ni  
hajimete kidzuketanda kono kimochi…" His humming was perfect. It had the perfect blend of vibrato and straight tones. The pitches were spot on and the sound made the room a little lighter just all around, "Believe My Voice. Thats what that song is called. So please Ittoki. Believe my voice when I tell you this. I love you."

Ittoki blushed a deeper shade of red and was still not quite ready for this.

"I-I guess I love you too..."

~~~~~~~~~~

“Itsu no hi datte　hitori ja nai　yume o aogu himawari no you  
ame no hi mo　kaze no hi mo sakitai  
kanashimeda to ka namida ja nai　ima wa tada kimi no tame ni  
kono ai no namae no moto ni  
omoi o utaou　Forever More, And More… motto

itsu no datte　yurete ita　sora o aogu himawari no you  
itsu no hi ka　taiyou ni naritai to  
esora no niji o　koeta nara　ima　unmei no RURĒTTO  
saa　kokoro o kakete　tsuyoku　HIKARI o terase  
yume mita　sono saki e”

The music ended and Ittoki stepped out of the recording booth, “Thank you all! I have to go, but it was wonderful working with you!” Ittoki beamed as he bowed to the three people on the outside of the recording room.

Ittoki ran from the building into the street. He pulled out his phone.

12:27

He could just make it.

He sprinted down the street until he saw it. Artisan Cafe. He slowed down and came to a halt right before the shop. He waited and caught his breath before entering and looking around.   
This didn't really look like a cafe to him. There were no tables, no counter for orders. Nothing. Maybe it was upstairs? 

He checked his watch again. 

12:30

Right on time, but where was Ichinose?

Ittoki pulled out his phone and opened his texts. His thumb rested on Tokiya’s name and began typing.

‘Hey! Where are you? Im here but I dont see you anywhere… :/’ He hit the send button and got a quick response.

‘Im in the back left corner of the store. next to the vase with the white flowers. Are you sure youre in the right place? I dont see you...’

Ittoki looked around and saw no vase. He walked outside and looked up at the sign on the building.

Arts n’ Craft

Hi smacked his hand to his forehead. How could he be so stupid? He was in a rush so the words probably got jumbled in his head.

He looked across the street and there was a music store called 'Beatz'. Right next to it, on a small red sign, the words ‘Artisan Cafe’ Were in black letters.

Ittoki looked at the street to make sure no cars were coming and darted to the other sidewalk.  
He walked into the building and sure enough, in the back corner was Ichinose. He wore a navy blue, short sleeve shirt, a tan and red plaid scarf and had on sunglasses. 

Ittoki walked over, trying to contain his laughter.

“What are you wearing?” Ittoki asked, giggling, but trying to suppress the urge to fall down laughing.

“What are you wearing? You know people will recognize you right?” Ichinose accused, whisper shouting at him.

“Pft… No one will know its us. That is why we chose this cafe after all. No one comes here. Its a little family owned store in an area full of big, more fancy cafes and restaurants. Of course no one will be here to recognize us!” Ittoki laughed.

The few people actually in the restaurant turned at the sudden commotion of Ittoki’s laughter. 

Some people whispered about them, but most just brushed them off. 

Ittoki sat down and looked across the table at Ichinose. He had taken his sunglasses off and placed them on the table next to him.

“Thats better.”

“I guess… So Ittoki, how did the rec-”

“Excuse me?” A small voice cut in.

“Hmm?” Ittoki and Ichinose turned to the side and looked down. A small girl, probably close to the age of 5 stood there, a little notebook pressed to her chest.

“Are you two from STARISH?” She asked in a hushed tone, acting as if they were about to tell her some huge secret.

“Yeah!” Ittoki gushed, not speaking above a normal tone, but still sounding excited none the less.

“OH MY GOD YOU'RE STARISH!” She shouted, causing the entire room to look at them.

“No one will recognize us huh?” Ichinose whispered through a clamped jaw.

“Guess I made a mistake…” Ittoki said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, “Its been known to happen…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys!! School has been weird and crazy so I havent had time to work on it v.v I try to update sooner this time!!


	8. They're Talking About Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long ass wait guys... I had suff going on with school and my personal life v.v Anyways, I always say this and stuff usually gets in the way, but I hope I can update faster next time :) Love you all! Sorry for the shitty writing ^-^"

Ittoki grabbed Ichinose’s hand and slowly began inching towards the door, as if no one could see them if they moved slow enough. 

Ittoki leaned towards Ichinose.

“Run?”

“Thats the best idea youve had all day…”

The two tore out of the door and down the street. Being followed by a big mob of people wasn't the best either. I was attracting even more people who in turn began screaming their names and creating even more commotion.

The boys ran as fast as they could before darting into an alleyway and onto a different street before quickly slipping into a small store with no windows.

They could hear the shouts of people asking where they went, then someone yelled, “There they are!” and they took off down the street again.

Ichinose and Ittoki had been holding their breath, trying to be quiet, even though they couldn't be heard through the door unless they practically yelled.

They doubled over, panting as if they had just run a mile.

“Ittoki… Next time… I’m picking the restaurant…”

“Fine… with me…”

Ichinose heaved slightly then stood up. 

“Alright then. Lets get out of here. If we really want food, we can make some back at the dorms.”

“Yeah… I guess so.”

The two boys straightened up and peeked around the corner to make sure the crazy fan girls werent still on their tail. 

After about 10 seconds of clarification, they stepped out of the alleyway and started towards the agency.

They walked in silence until they reached the doors of the dormitory. 

They two could hear voices behind the door and looked at each other in concerned confusion.

“Should we go in?” Ichinose asked, leaning towards Ittoki’s shoulder.

“Im not sure… Maybe theyre talking about something important?”

Ichinose shrugged and leaned away.

Ittoki leaned forward and pressed his ear to the wood. He could barely make out Syo and Haruka’s voices.

“Haruka and Syo are talking about something. I cant tell if anyone else is there…”

“Is that so? Hmm… Okay. Should we go in then?”

“I dont know… give me a second. Ill try to see what they’re talking about.” He pressed a little harder against the door and strained his ear to pick up words.

Slowly, the voices faded in.

“No… I dont know if they actually are.” Syo said, sounding as if he was hoping that ‘they’ werent.

“Well, even if they are, we need to be supportive. You know how hard that can be. Especially if it is the first time. Wait! Do you think it is their first relationship?” Another voice added.

“Wait… That wasn't Haruka… Okay,” Ittoki said, pulling away from the door, “I think Tomochika is with them. And they said something about a relationship and ‘the first time.’”

“Ugg…” Ichinose pinched the bridge of his nose lightly, “They’re talking about us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… we are dating, and it is our ‘first time’. So it very well could be us.”

“Hmm… I didn't think of that.”

‘Does he ever think of these things?!’

“Yeah. I think we shouldnt go in then…”

“I guess so, but let me see if I can figure out what they are for sure talking about.”

Ichinose groaned under his breath but agreed to let the redhead try.

Ittoki pressed his ear against the door again and the voices were a lot louder this time.

“No! We can not tell anyone! Especially not them! If they knew that we knew, I think at least one of them would have a heart attack and be kicked out.”

“Really? You think he would find out even if we just told those two we knew?”

“You know Shining… He is crazy! He’s everywhere. We can't even be sure he’s not listening right now…”

“True. But still, I think we owe it to Ittoki and Ichinose to let them know we know.”

Ittoki Jumped back.

“That's it! I heard it!”

“What did you hear?”

“They said that they owed it to us to tell us they know.”

“So They were talking about us… Anything else?”

“Let me see…” Ittoki returned to his post, pressing against the door.

“They have been so secretive. Did they really think we wouldn't support them? I mean Ren and Masato Might not but… I mean seriously. If Ittoki and Ichinose are…” Syo was cut off by a sudden commotion by the door.

Ittoki tumbled into the room, falling onto his hands and knees with Ichinose standing close behind, pinching the bridge of his nose again.

“I-Ittoki!?”


	9. Ask Me Later... Im Tired

“I-Ittoki?! W-What are you doing here?” Syo asked, trying, and failing, to sound natural.

“Oh… I was… I was..”

“Ittoki and I were listening at the door trying to figure out if you were having a discussion we could interrupt to walk through.” Ichinose budded in, stepping over Ittoki’s body.

“Oh… hahaha… Right. Of course. We were just having a normal run of the mill conversation. Hahaha...heh…” Syo tried to pass it off but the boys werent buying it.Ittoki knew what he heard.

“Nice try Syo, but they’re not buying it. Its written all over their faces. They hear us.” Tomo chimed in.

“Huuh… I guess they did huh?”

“Yeah. We did.” Ittoki stood up and walked over to Ichinose’s side, crossing his arms to match his lovers stance.

“Are you mad at us?” 

Everyone turned to see Haruka looking at the ground and awkwardly rubbing her hand on her arm.

“Haruka…” Ittoki stepped forward, now headed right for the young composer, “Haruka. I could never be mad at you.”

Ichinose sighed.

“I couldn't either.”

Ichinose knew full well of his lie but decided to keep that to himself. Ittoki knew too but ignored the small bluff to try to smooth things over.

“So then… is it true?” Syo asked.

“Is what true?” Ichinose turned to Syo.

“Well…” Syo suddenly looked sheepish, he wasn't sure how to say it.

“Come on. Out with it. I dont bite.” Ichinose looked at Ittoki, “Hard…”

Ittoki Jerked his head up and blushed a bright red.

“Ichinose! Dont say things like that!”

Tokiya chuckled to himself while admiring his work of making Ittoki blush. Meanwhile, the trio exchanged confused glances.

“I have no idea how to ask this politely so Ill just come right out and say it… Are you two… you know… gay?”

Ittoki glanced to the side, trying to avoid anyone and everyone's gaze. Ichinose however didn't linch at the word but matter factly stated, “Yes.”

The room fell silent and all eyes fell on Ichinose.

No one knew exactly what to say.

They didn't really expect him to flat out admit it. Let alone say yes for both of them and not just him! They had at least expected some hesitation.

“Ichinose! Why would you…” Ittoki was cut off.

“Because they asked.” Ichinose glared at Ittoki, “They are our friends and they have a right to know. Now not all of it can be discussed here because there are ears everywhere in this building, but that is what they can know for now.” Ichinose turned to face Syo and the blonde flinched as if Ichinose was going to launch at him any second, “Now Syo.”

“Y-Yes?” Syo snapped to attention.

“I personally dont care if you tell the others. As long as they dont make a big deal out of all of this. The last thing we need is this to ruin STARISH’s image.”

“R-Right! Ill try to keep them quiet…”

“Good. Now, Ittoki. Come here a minute.”

“Okay…” Ittoki was acting like a beaten puppy and was very cautious when approaching Ichinose. He figured Ichinose would do something even more embarrassing.

Like kiss him!

As Ittoki neared Ichinose, the dark haired boy held out his hand to Ittoki.

The redhead hesitantly took the out reached hand and Ichinose squeezed for reassurance.

“Come on. Lets get out of here Ittoki…” Ichinose stated.

“W-Wait!” Syo called as Ichinose and Ittoki walked away, “I have questions! What do I tell the others?!”

“Ask me later.” Ichinose mumbled, “Im tired…”

They all stared after them and Ittoki leaned in towards Ichinose.

Before speaking, he looked back at the trio of confused bodies standing in the entranceway of the dormitories, making sure they weren't within earshot.

“Are you really tired?” He whispered quietly into Ichinose’s ear. Trying his hardest not to make it look strange to their watchers.

“Hell no.”

Ittoki shrugged and continued walking. They turned the corner and left their confused friends to gaze after where they had been mere seconds ago.

After rounding the corner, Ichinose looked behind them and quickly pushed Ittoki to the side, pinning him against a wall.

"Ichi~! What are you... mmnnn!"

"Just shut up..." Ichinose mumbled against Ittoki's soft lips.

Ichinose held onto Ittoki's shoulders tightly and pressed his knee in between his legs.

Ittoki moaned into Ichinose's lips and slowly wrapped his arms around his partners neck.

Ichinose pulled away slightly, now pressing his forehead against Ittoki's, "Better be quiet... they might hear you..." Then he rubbed his knee against Ittoki's crotch, making the boy stifle what would have been a pretty loud moan, "Careful there. Wouldnt want them to come looking..."

He pressed his lips against the redheads again, quickly dominating his mouth and making Ittoki melt in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So Im going to be entering this story in a contest on Wattpad called Wattys2015. Basically, I will be writing a lot faster because Im hoping to combine Are You Ready and Right Now Theres a Scar Here by August... yeah... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE wish me luck because I dont know if Im going to be able to finish in time...


	10. Classic Ichinose

“Mnnmm… Ichi… I can't… Theyll hear...I-Ichi…” Ittoki mumbled into Ichinose’s lips,trying to make him stop. To be honest, he would have been fine with the situation if Syo, Tomo, and most of all, Haruka, were right around the corner, and possibly going to walk that way any minute.

“You know, last time we did this, you moaned so loudly that if anyone had been in the building, they would have heard you no problem. Shall we see if you can hold back?” Ichinose smirked.

“N-no! Can we at least go back to the room first?!” Ittoki whisper shouted at his boyfriend, “Id rather not have those three walk in on this…”

“Me neither.”

“So we can go back then?”

“Nope. You’ve just gotta be quiet now won't you?”

‘I hate this guys so much…’ Ittoki thought as Ichinose created more friction on his partial erection, ‘But at the same time… I could never hate him…’

Removing one of his hands from Ittoki’s shoulders, Ichinose made another advance on the redhead.

His hand came down gently onto Ittoki’s crotch and quickly began rubbing as well. Ichinose didn't wait a moment. He slipped his hand into ittoki’s pants and began to caress Ittoki’s cock.

Ittoki bit down on his lip, trying to muffle his voice but failing miserably.

“I-chi~ I can't…” Ittoki shuddered and gripped harder onto Ichinose’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Their tongues danced inside each others mouths, creating just the excuse Ittoki needed to not make noise.

The sloppy kiss went on for what seemed like ages. Ittoki was the one who finally broke it. 

“Ichinose… please…”

“Pease what?” Ichinose breathed into Ittoki’s ear making him shudder once again, “What is it you want?”

The boy in front of him looked down to the ground.

Ittoki suddenly jerked his head up at a sensation new to the moment. 

“Gahck… Ich-i…” The older boy had tightened his grip on Ittoki’s member, making it slightly painful for the redhead.

“Come on Ittoki. Cry out. I bet they wouldn't hear you even if you did.”

The two boys both looked up and froze. 

Was that?

“Oh Syo… Have you seen Ichinose? I need him to review some work the president needed us to do.”

They heard Ren’s voice flowing through the hallway from the entrance.

“Uh… yeah. He just went up to his room with Ittoki… But Ren, I have to tell you something….’

“Yeah yeah… tell me later. Im busy right now.”

“But its…”

“Later!”

Ichinose looked at Ittoki and they shared the same thought.

‘We’ve gotta get out of here’

Ichinose removed his hand and knee and the boys took off running as quietly as they could towards the stairs. They tore down the hall and up the stairs, reaching their room in a matter of minutes. 

Ichinose grabbed the door handle panting, and the two charged into the room. 

Ittoki ran for the bed and flopped down on his back, picking up his guitar and trying to look normal. Ichinose on the other hand immediately went to the desk and opened his computer, typing in his password faster than he thought he ever could.

The boys tried to catch their breath and sat in their respective positions, ready for a knock at any second. 

They waited.

And waited.

 

And waited.

“I-Is Ren coming up?” Ittoki whispered as he quietly strummed a D major 7th chord.

“I thought so bu-” Ichinose was cut short by a knock at the door.

“Ichi? You in there? I need to run some stuff by you.” Rens voice called from the hall.

“Yeah.” Ichinose said, watching the door closely, “ Come on in.”

The door creaked open and a tired looking Ren walked in.

“Pardon the intrusion.”

Ittoki watched him nervously out of the corner of his eye. He was sitting with his legs crossed to hide the painful erection that Ichinose had given him earlier.

Despite his slight discomfort, he continued playing softly.

“So Ichinose… I know you told me to handle the lyrics for this song, but I honestly dont think my lyrics sound like yours. Mine are a little more… for lack of a better word, romantic.”

“Hmm?” Ichinose raised an eyebrow, “Show me what you mean.”

“See right here?” Ren asked pointing to the middle of a music score, Here I’d sing ‘I try to find you who I can't see. I try to hear you, you who i can't hear. Then I started to see thing I couldn't see. Hear things I couldn't hear. Because after you left I received a power I didnt have before.’ then you’d sing ‘Your beauty is what kept me alive. You were my rock, my life, my love. Without you there is no sun. without you there is no rain. Just emptiness and pain. Just like before.’ It just doesn't sound like something you’d write.”

“I see what you mean. How about instead of that, Id say, ‘The selfish me who only ever knew myself. The heartless me who didn't know your heart. Even I can't believe I changed like this. Your love kept me moving.”

“Now that sounds like classic Ichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope youre still enjoying the series! I know I said there would be a lot more chapters, but I had to finish summer school first... (ironically for english xD) anyways... now that i have some more time, ill try to pump them out faster. I have a whole story plan and everything! so yeah! Love you guys!
> 
> See you in the comments ;D


	11. Have You Ever Had to Ask?

“Hey,” Ichinose said, turning his chair to face Ren, “You look tired. Are you alright?”

“Huh? Oh right… Yeah. Im fine. Just exhausted from work. Masato and I wee filming last night and there was some camera complications and we wound up staying until about three in the morning.” Ren sighed, placing his hand on the side of his forehead, and runnign it back through his hair.

“ah ha. Are you going to go get some sleep now?” Ichinose questioned, now crossing his legs.

“Yeah, probably. Unless you need me for something.”

“No. Feel free to sleep.” Ichinose slowed down on his last few words, thinking to himself where Ren’s room was.

He looked over the floors of the the building in his head. 

Ren and Masato were up two floors and clear on the other side of the building. They should be fine if a, certain situation, were to arise.

“Alright then. Im going to go take a power nap. Have a good one Ichinose. Bye Ittoki.” Ren said, raising his hand to the both of them in a subtle goodbye as he opened the door and leave.

As the door shut, Ittoki and Ichinose’s eyes met from across the room.

“And then there were two.” Ittoki chuckled at his little remark, making Ichinose smile brightly. When he looked up from his laughter, he noticed the smile, “What?”

“Nothing… Youre just really cute when you're laughing.” Ichinose stated, almost teasing the redhead.

Ittoki’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and his hands rushed to his lap, his fingers twiddling around themselves.

“What is it? Is a compliment really that embarrassing?” Ichinose asked, raising and eyebrow and tilting his head to the side.

“Well coming from a fan or someone its one thing, but coming from you its… its special.”

“How so?”

“Well you are my… to me you're… its just…” Ittoki sighed, a little annoyed that he couldn't find the right words, “ There's no elegant way to say this so im just gonna say it the way it comes up in my mind. You're my boyfriend so it seems more important to hear this like that from you rather than some screaming fan girl.”

This time it was Ichinose’s turn to blush. His face burned as Ittoki said the most important words in their relationship.

“Ittoki, You have no idea how much that means to me that you just said that.” Ichinose stood up and sauntered over to Ittoki’s bed, sitting down next to him.

“I-Its nothing… just words.”

“Not to me.” Ichinose leaned over and laid a kiss on Ittoki’s cheek. “Theyre important. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I feel the same way.” Ichinose shifted on the bed to face Ittoki, “Because I love you.”

Ittokis face turned a different shade of red and he looked down.

“Hey… dont look away.” Ichinose lightly grabbed Ittoki’s chin and tilted his head up again.

He looked deep into Ittoki’s bright red eyes and made a mental note that Ittoki was the cutest when he was embarrassed.

Ichinose leaned in and pecked Ittoki’s lips lightly.

“Ichinose?” Ittoki whispered, looking dead on into Ichinose’s eyes, “I love you too.” Ittoki returned the quick kiss before resting his forehead on Ichinose’s and closing his eyes.

“Ittoki, can I kiss you again.”

“Have you ever had to ask before?”

Ittoki thought back to their first kiss and realized that he probably should have asked, but he didn't bring it up. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

Ichinose leaned closer, gently placing his lips against Ittoki’s. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, slowly becoming more enticed by the kiss. 

Ittoki leaned the other way and and the kiss deepened within seconds. Before long, Ittoki opened his mouth slightly, hesitantly inviting Ichinose in. He seized the opportunity and plunged his tongue into Ittoki’s mouth. 

A small moan escaped the redhead and Ichinose opened his eyes. He grabbed the guitar out of Ittoki’s lap and leaned it against the wall. 

His hands found Ittoki’s and he intertwined his fingers with his lovers. He lifted their hands right over Ittoki’s shoulders and gently pushed the boy onto his bed. 

Gently, their tongues danced and intertwined. Every now and again, they would break for air but quickly resume their intimacy.

Breaking the kiss, Ichinose stared intently at Ittoki face.

‘Ill never let this man go’


	12. Let Me

Ichinose lifted his hand and brushed the hair off the side of Ittoki's face, resting his hand on his cheek.

He SOON removed it and grasped the top of Ittoki's shirt in his hands, gently pulling it up. Ittoki raised his hands above his head, allowing the shirt to slide off of him.

Once in his hand, Ichinose tossed the shirt on the floor next to the bed. His hand quickly returned to Ittoki's body and rested on his chest.

Ichinose went back to kissing Ittoki deeply while his hand traced Ittoki's body lovingly.

Moans spilled from the redhead and he could feel a heady feeling spreading to his hips as Ichinose's tongue reached further into his mouth and his hands brushed over his nipples repeatedly.

Ichinose ran his fingers through Ittoki's hair one last time before he left his head entirely.

The kiss stopped, and Ichinose's head hovered down over Ittoki's chest and his hands trailed his sides.

Ittoki pushed away slightly when Ichinose stopped and breathed heavily on his lower stomach. The sensation of his breath gave rise to a warm feeling in his crotch.

"Ichinose... I..."

"Me too"

Ichinose slowly undid his lovers pants, making the redhead a little impatient at his SLOW pace. Although, when his pants finally began to be pulled off, his face brightened immensely.

As his underwear were taken as well, Ittoki's partial erection stood up. Ichinose watched it closely, as if making sure it wouldn't DISAPPEAR.

His gently took the skin in his hands and began rubbing it. Ittoki flinched and shuddered slightly.

He had gotten an erection before when Ichinose had kissed him in the hallway and the newly renewed one was aggressive. It felt unrelieved so any friction was most welcomed.

"Ichi.... I can't let you do all th~e work again. L-Let me..." Ittoki sat up, pushing Ichinose away slightly.

He couldn't help but stare at Ittoki, completely bewildered by his sudden change of attitude.

Ittoki pushed Ichinose onto his back and quickly made his way to Ichinose's crotch. He looked up at Ichinose's freaked out face. He chuckled to himself and made a mental NOTE that he was cutest when he was embarrassed.

Ittoki unzipped his pants and pulled out Ichinose's flaccid dick.

It amazed him that he wasn't even turned on in the slightest through all of what had happened in the past thirty MINUTES.

He quickly threw those thoughts out of his mind and when to work attempting to pleasure his boyfriend.

Ittoki had never done something like this before so he was a little out of his element, but he wanted to try nonetheless. Ichinose had done it for him before and he wanted to repay the favor.

Ittoki stared at him for a moment before slowly moving his hands over Ichinose's member, and within seconds, he began to become hard.

Ittoki moved his face closer to Ichinose and hesitated a second before OPENING his mouth and gingerly placing it around the head.

Ichinose twitched slightly at the new sensation. He, like most teenage boys, had jerked off before, but a mouth was a different feeling entirely. Even if he was barely being touched by it.

Ittoki had no idea what to do.

He just began bobbing his head up and down slowly, licking over the tip once and a while.

Before long, he brought his mouth to the tip and stuck his tongue out some. He traced the top of the cock and before long slithered his tongue into Ichinose's foreskin, making a loud gasp echo through the ROOM.

He rolled his tongue under the skin and around the entire member before gently pulling down on the skin with his hand, leaving Ichinose even more exposed.

Ittoki went back to moving up and down, but now that the head was exposed, louder moans and gasps filled the room. Ichinose gently pulled on Ittoki's hair, urging him on.

Before long, Ittoki could feel Ichinose swelling in his mouth. He picked up the pace and when he felt a twitch, Ittoki pulled away, keeping his hand moving all the while.

Ichinose gasped and his back arched as a translucent liquid poured out of his hardened cock.

"I-Itoki~!" Ichinose struggled to get the words out as he panted.

Ittoki smiled, a little smug from making Ichinose cum.

Ichinose's face was beat red, his eyes glossy and he was sweating a little as well.

He sighed and looked at Ittoki, his breath now catching up to him, "Now... its my turn."


	13. More It Is

Like a seesaw, Ichinose pushed on Ittoki's shoulders placing him back on top. Ittoki stared up at him eyes wide and quivering.

A devilish smirk spread across his face as Ittoki began to protest the situation.

"No! I thought you were going to..."

"Nope." Ichinose leaned in, placing a kiss on Ittoki's collarbone then trailing down his stomach, his nose just barely touching the redhead's skin, making shivers run down his spine, "You're mine."

Ichinose came to a halt when he reached Ittoki's cock. He looked up at Ittoki's blushing face before placing a gentle kiss on the tip, making Ittoki flinch.

He grasped Ittoki and began rubbing.

He wasted no time, and within the next minute, Ichinose's finger was rubbing over Ittoki's asshole.

Ittoki moaned out, his head arching backwards.

He was speechless. He liked the feeling but...he also wanted to tell Ichinose to just do it, but he couldn't find the right words.

Ichinose watched his lover intently, trying to pick on any signs telling him to go in.

"Ichi~ Pl-Please..." the redhead choked out. His vocal cords cut out and only mouthed the end of the sentence

That was it.

Ichinose's finger gently pushed and slid into Ittoki. He could feel the boy's body tense up as Ittoki tightened around his finger. Tokiya leaned forward placing his mouth next to Ittoki's ear.

"Relax... It will hurt more if you dont."

Ichinose slid his tongue out and licked up Ittoki's neck and reached the base of his ear. He traced his nose up the edge of it until he gently bit the boys flesh.

Ittoki cringed and blushed intensely but still nodded slightly and Ichinose could feel his muscles calming down, allowing him to prod deeper into Ittoki's cavity.

A moan escaped from Ittoki as Ichinose explored his depths, rubbing on every surface he could reach.

"Ichino~se... m-more..." He panted, his breaths shallow and hot.

Ichinose raised an eyebrow, "Okay...."

Without hesitation, Ichinose pushed in two more fingers making Ittoki gasp loudly at the sudden increase of mass.

Ittoki melted onto Ichinose's fingers, swaying his hips with him. The feeling made him a little embarrassed though.

He felt bad succumbing to pleasure like this when Ichinose was receiving none.

Lost in thought, he was suddenly snapped back by a renewed feeling.

The lack of Ichinose inside of him.

Ichinose backed up a little, and grabbed his dick, positioning it at Ittoki's ass and pressing it against ever so slightly.

His eyes widened then relaxed. He remembered how gentle Ichinose was last time and his worried were SOON thrown out of his mind and he closed his eyes.

As his eyes closed, he heard a deep guttural chuckle resound from Ichinose.

Ittoki's eyes flew open as a silent scream escaped his lips. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he clamped his jaw shut.

His hands gripped at Ichinose's arms as Ichinose slammed into Ittoki's pelvis.

"More it is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short...Normally I speed through these parts but I have a MAJOR writers block


	14. Hold Onto Me

The bed rocked under the two boys as Ichinose slammed relentlessly into Ittoki.

“Ichi~no~se… Please… It~hurts!” Ittoki choked out, trying to for a coherent sentence.

“I thought… you wanted~more?” Ichinose pushed in one more time before coming to a complete halt.

Tears streamed down Ittoki’s face as he tried to speak again.

“I did... but not that quick!”

Ichinose had always taken things a little far. Not on purpose, but because he liked over-exaggerated things. And in sex… it had made him a little bit of a sadist. 

Hearing Ittoki cry out like that spurred him forward and turned him on even more.

He didn't quite get it himself, so he had no idea how to explain it to Ittoki.

“Sorry…” He whispered sheepishly, “I guess I took it a little too far huh…” He asked rhetorically, turning away slightly.

“You think?” Ittoki spat, lying on his back, trying to forget the attack on his ass.

“Im sorry… are you okay?”

“Fine… Just a little…” Ittoki turned away and smiled slightly. Ichinose could see him trying to hold in a laugh.

He raised an eyebrow at the redhead. “What? Did I do something funny?”

“No… Its just…” Ittoki breathed out heavily multiple times, creating a sort of laughing affect.

“Just what?!”

“I guess you could say I’m a little… butt hurt!” Ittoki burst out laughing. He couldn't believe the stupidity of his joke but for some reason, he found it hilarious

Ichinose let go of the breath he was holding onto and shook his head slightly.

“Ha Ha… butt hurt… that's a good one…” he mocked. “Pft… butt hurt…” Ichinose pushed hard into Ittoki one more time, receiving a partially annoyed look from Ittoki and a flick on the nose.

“Oi. Watch it!” Ittoki teased, before smiling brightly.

Ichinose chuckled slightly and smiled down at the boy.

“Can I move now?” He asked, hoping that the little joke session got him out of that situation.

Ittoki’s face stiffened slightly as he blushed.

“I guess… but even if you ask that… its kind of a hard thing to answer… you have to decide yourself.”

“But if you arent enjoying it, then…”

“Its not like I really didn't like it. If I didn't, I could have just pushed you away or something.”

“I guess so… So then doing it that hard is fine?”

“Is it fine? Oh… uh… I suppose so. Just work up to it next time. I dont think my insides can take it.” Ittoki chuckled.

Ichinose smiled sweetly before grabbing Ittoki’s hips and moving gently inside of him.

Something about the new sensation wasn't quite right and Ittoki frowned.

Ichinose quickly took notice and stopped.

“Is something wrong?”

“No… it just feels a little too soft going that slow…” Ittoki looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. He had just asked Ichinose to take it easy at first, and now he was complaining that it was too soft?! 

Ichinose laughed a little before pulling out little, “Then how’s this?” He asked, pushing just as deep but not as hard a before.

A small guttural moan resounded in Ittoki’s chest as he nodded.

“Good…” Ichinose whispered.

Slowly but surely, Ichinose picked up the pace and intensity and soon reached where he had been before. Only, he was a little more gentle this time. 

Ittoki’s arms grasped at the sheets, looking for a hand hold. His fingers clenched and scraped across the fabric, bunching arts of it in his hands.

Ichinose took notice and felt a little bad that he had nowhere to hold onto.

He grabbed onto one of Ittoki’s arms, placing it around his neck, “Here.You can hold onto me…” He said quietly.


	15. May Thirteenth

Ittoki quickly wrapped his other arm around Ichinose’s neck and grabbed his own wrist, practically making himself hug Ichinose.

The older boy was leaning over Ittoki’s body, his hands on either side of the boys shoulders.

The redhead was panting hard as Ichinose thrusted into him. His breath was scattered and his throat dry and scratchy, but he couldn't help hurting himself by moaning loudly.

“Ittoki…! Im…” Ichinose couldn't spit out the rest of his sentence. 

His arms began to give out slightly and he leaned closed to Ittoki’s chest. He could feel the boys warmth on his skin every time he took a breath. The feeling sent shivers down his spine, spurring him on further.

Ichinose couldn't help it and rested his forehead on Ittoki’s shoulder. He was so immersed in the sensation that he almost couldn't take it. He needed something. Anything!

Ichinose opened his mouth, biting down on Ittoki’s shoulder.

Ittoki called his out, a slight moan sneaking through. Pain wasn't something he particularly enjoyed, but this was different. If anything, it made him want Ichinose more.

He pulled Ichinose down closer to him. He gripped tightly onto his neck and back, nearing his climax. His nails dug into Ichinose’s skin, leaving red marks in their wake.

“Ichi~ I… Can't…”

Ittoki tried to call out but to no avail. His voice was caught in his throat.

He was feeling so much he almost couldn't take it.

Ichinose suddenly grabbed hold of Ittoki’s swelling cock and began rubbing it roughly.

“Ahh! Ugn..! Ichi..~ If you… Ill” He choked out a few words but the message came across clearly and Ichinose rubbed even more intensely.

Ittoki thought for a moment but could only take that as he was almost there too.

The redhead sank into the ecstasy of the situation and allowed his thoughts to be pushed away by the feelings.

His moans grew louder with Ichinose’s as he neared his limit.

“It~toki.. With me… now…” Ichinose said in between pants.

Ittoki could feel Ichinose swelling and throbbing inside of him. The sensation gave rise to a new desire to have Ichinose’s cum deep inside of him.

“In… Inside… Cum inside me…” He gasped, “please…”

Ichinose couldn't believe how erotic that sounded.

Something inside him snapped and he began thrusting harder than ever, filling the room with the sound of slapping skin and moans.

Ittoki couldn't take it any more. He could feel his dick throbbing and getting harder by the second.

Wanting it to last, Ittoki tried to hold out. He couldn't make it though and wound up clenching down on Ichinose’s dick as he thrusted.

“Ittoki! Im..!”

“Me too!”

Ichinose thrusted one last time before stopping at the deepest he could reach. Ittoki felt a warmth spread as Ichinose released his seed deep inside him.

With that, Ittoki could wait any longer. He came, releasing it all over Ichinose’s stomach. It didn't stay long though, and quickly began dripping onto his own. 

Ichinose couldn't hold up any longer and collapsed on Ittoki’s chest, breathing heavily.

“Its so hot…” Ittoki whispered. He didn't remember it being this hot last time.

Ittoki breathed heavily and leaned his head to the side resting it on the bed. His eyes focused on one spot on the wall.

The calendar caught his eye when he saw a big red circle on the page. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look.

“May… thirteenth?” He mumbled.

“Hmm?” Ichinose hummed, feeling the sudden change in atmosphere.

“May thirteenth…. Why did I...Oh!”

Ichinose jumped slightly at the loudness in his voice.

“What?”

“May thirteenth. The carnival is tomorrow!” Ittoki beamed, “We should go together!”

“A carnival? I dont know Ittoki… Theres going to be a lot of people there.”

“I know, I know… But Ill follow your advice this time! we can wear disguises and and be careful… please!!” He begged.

Ichinose sighed. “Fine. But were going to be extra careful!”

“Fine by me! Hey… maybe there would be less attention on us if we bring all of STARISH and just bow out at some point?”

“Hmm...” Ichinose thought for a moment, “That might actually work… Then, if there is one main group attraction attention, we’ll be less noticeable!”

Ichinose was genuinely happy. He finally would get Ittoki on a date without a bunch of fan girls chasing after them.

“We can ask them in the morning… For now, lets stay like this…” Ichinose said, softly stroking Ittoki’s hair.

Ittoki hummed an agreement and faced his head towards the ceiling again, enjoying the feeling of Ichinose being with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were wrapping it up here guys!! IT will be done in maybe like, 6 or 7 chapters... then It will be inactive for a while while the judging for the contest goes on... but then Ill star updating again. Only this time, Ill be adding onto Right Now Theres a Scare Here... or making a whole new story to add o.o


	16. Are They Dating?!

The next morning, Ittoki and Ichinose called everyone in Starish together.

“So that's basically the plan. Go out in disguise and have fun at the carnival…” Ittoki finished, a little worried it didn't get through to everyone.

There was silence for a moment before Cecil spoke up.

“It sounds like fun to me… as long as we wear proper disguises, no one should recognise us. Right?”

“As long as I can be with the little lamb, Ill go anywhere.” Ren said, winking at Haruka.

Masato turned his head slightly and nodded, giving his silent approval.

Natsuki exclaimed that he wanted to win a cute piyo-chan plushie and began fantasising.

Syo stayed silent though.

His arms were crossed and his face was towards the ground, keeping Ittoki and Ichinose just in his view. 

Ichinose didn't say anything, but he could tell that Syo was clearly put off by his and Ittoki’s sexuality.

He didn't care though.

Ittoki was his and that was all that mattered. He loved him no matter what so for all he cared, Syo could just shove off!

Ichinose grimaced to himself a little before he was brought back by Ittoki nudging him.

“They went for it!” He whispered, “We can go for a real date now!”

A small smile dusted Ichinose’s face.

Ittoki was too good to him.

Ichinose was normally a tough guy but something about Ittoki’s sweet voice… it just melted his exterior and made him want to hug and kiss every inch of him.

Syo caught a glance at Ichinose’s smile and squinted his eyes, forming a solid frown.

‘I just cant believe that...’ Syo thought, ‘The two of them… gay? I dont get it! They dont even act like it. Wait. Maybe they… are they dating?!’ 

At the thought, Syo jumped out of his chair, making the entirety of Starish look at him.

“Syo-chan...Is something wrong?” Natsuki asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I… Well its…”

“Go ahead Syo.” Ichinose said, arms crossed.

“Huh?”

“Tell them what you were thinking about. Im pretty sure I know…”

Ittoki backhanded Ichinose’s arm lightly.

“Idiot! What are you doing?!”

Ichinose ignored Ittoki’s discomfort and continued to stare at Syo.

Syo’s eyes widened. Did Ichinose really want him to say that out loud?

“I-I was thinking that…” Syo hesitated, “That what if people saw through our disguises and started swarming us?!” He tried to pass it off as best he could.

Everyone looked between themselves.

It wasn't really like Syo to worry about something like that. But they shrugged it off.

Ichinose knew though.

He was just trying to cover up what he was really thinking.

That he didn't approve of him and Ittoki.

Turning away from Syo, Ichinose finally broke the silence, “Well, we should all get ready. The carnival is starting at noon.”

Excited murmurs filled the room as everyone went their separate ways to get ready for the day.

Once everyone was out of earshot, Ittoki spoke up.

“What the heck was that about?! What if Syo had said something? It would have ruined our plans for today!”

“I knew he wouldn't say it. Something about his is scared of me. Maybe it’s that I’m bigger than him and could easily take him down, or maybe that he thinks I’d go down on him.” 

Ichinose shuddered at the thought. Ittoki was the only one for him.

He chuckled to himself as he watch Ittoki trying to comprehend everything.

He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Ittoki’s lips, then backed away and smiled.

“Lets go get ready.”

Ittoki smiled back and held out his hand and waited for Ichinose to grasp it. After doing so, the boys walked away from the room.

Hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I just wanted to do something a little different... Someone as of late has been helping me a lot. They've been giving me a lot of support and inspiration to write. Im not sure what the real name is, but on Instagram, their username is @Idol.Otoya and if you have an Insatgram, i suggest following! Its an amazing UtaPri account and just... GAAAHHH I love it!!  
> Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you because Idol.Otoya has given me a lot of help as far as continuing writing and keeping up with the deadline for the wattys2015 :) THANK YOU LOVE!!!
> 
> See you guys in the comments ^-^


	17. Just Thinking

When they reached their room, they threw on as much as they could.

Ittoki grabbed a pair of sunglasses, a red sweatshirt, some gloves and a black beanie.

Ichinose put on a black scarf, a pair of fake glasses, and a trench coat.

When the two felt they were ready to go, they went down to the area they had met in earlier. 

No one was there so they sat around for a few minutes waiting for someone, anyone, to arrive and tell them what was going on.

Eventually, Ittoki sat down on the couch, slumped over a little bit. Ichinose stood around behind the couch, leaning against it from time to time.

After a good ten minutes, they boys were fed up.

“Should we just go?” Ittoki questioned, leaning his head over the back of the couch to get a glance of Ichinose.

Tokiya looked down at Ittoki and smiled, “Maybe we should…” He said, placing his hands on either side of Ittoki’s shoulders and leaning in to place a kiss on his gentle lips.

“Oi!” A voice called, “Watch it! What if the others walked in right now!”

Ichinose stood up straight and turned around to see Syo with his arms crossed.

Ittoki blushed furiously and hunched over again, folding his hands in his lap.

“And are you going to tell them?” Ichinose asked, crossing his arms to match Syo’s stance.

“Well.. that's…”

“That's what I thought…”

“Dont get the wrong idea! Its not that Im afraid to tell them…” Syo looked down, “Im honestly not… I just dont want…”

“What? To ruin your reputation by being associated with us?”

“No! You're misunderstanding!” Syo sighed, “I dont want them to react badly towards you two. Personally, I dont care one way or the other as long as you dont try to drag me into it… but Ren… and Masato… I dont know what they would say… I know Natsuki wouldn't care, but I just havent found the right way to tell him yet…”

Ittoki and Ichinose exchanged a glance of genuine surprise.

“Syo?” Ittoki began, making the blonde boy look up from the ground, “Thanks… I mnna, its probably hard for you to keep things from the others, but it means a lot that you are thinking about us.” Ittoki smiled brightly at Syo.

Syo’s eyes widened slightly.

Why was his heart beating so fast?

“Syo? Are you okay?” Ichinose asked, taking a step closer with his hand reached out towards his arm.

Syo snapped back to attention after hearing his name.

Noticing the arm coming towards him, he jumped back.

“Im fine… Im fine… Just thinking…”

“Syo-chan!! Why’d you leave me?!” Natsuki called, running down the hallway and enveloping the shorty in a big hug.

“Shorty!?”

Ichinose chuckled slightly, looking back at Ittoki and tuning them out.

Ittoki was smiling widely and watching the events unfold.

When he caught a glance of Ichinose looking at him, his eyes widened and his face raged to life in a bright shade of red.

“Otoya? Are you okay? Your face is bright red…” Natsuki pointed at Ittoki’s face cocking his head to the side.

“Hmm?” Ittoki quickly tried to cover his cheeks with his hands but Natsuki still watched him.

“Hey Otoya? Can I ask you something?”

Ittoki jumped slightly, “S-sure”

“Are you…”

Ittoki stared at him wide eyed. Ichinose and Syo were no different.

Had Natsuki really picked up on it that quickly?!

“Are you sick? Your face is really red… maybe you should stay home and rest…”


	18. The Carnival

“S-Sick?”

A silent sigh flowed from the three boys lungs as they realized Natsuki was being just as innocent as ever.

“Yeah. Your face is totally flushed!” Natsuki reached his hand out and placed the back of it on Ittoki’s forehead, trying to feel his temperature, “Hmm… Seems like you're…”

“Hey everyone!” Cecil called as he walked up to the quartet, followed closely by Ren, Masato, and soon after, Haruka.

“Are we all ready to go then?” Masato asked quietly as he peaked up from his staring contest with the ground.

“Seems like it…” Ren said, looking out the window.

Ittoki was zoned out for most of the passing 20 minute car ride to the carnival. He was still a little freaked out by what Natsuki said.

He had been so worried that he had figured it out and he didn't know why.

It wasn't that big of a deal if he knew, so why did his heart race so fast when he thought he had found out.

Before he knew it, Ichinose was patting him on the shoulder, saying something about getting out so they could go have fun.

Ittoki perked up at the word fun. He had almost forgotten the entire reason they were here!

“Yeah! Lets go!”

The boys stepped out of the car and immediately looked around.

People were staring and pointing but no one was coming to the car.

“Do you think they’re criminals?”

“Why do you say that?”

“They look so suspicious!”

Whispers filled their ears but they didn't mind. No one was noticing and that's was all that mattered. They wanted to be invisible and it had worked!

“I guess they’re not noticing…” Ichinose whispered.

“Looks like it. Lets hope it holds up!” Ittoki said, smiling brightly.

They walked away from the car, walking a couple paces behind the rest of Starish. They didn't want to make a huge deal out of it when they snuck off, so staying a bit behind was easier than suddenly leaving from the middle of the group.

A good ten minutes passed and no one said anything to the two of them. Not even the rest of Starish. Ittoki assumed that Syo had something to do with that.

“Syo-chan! Lets go play some games! I was that big Piyo-chan plushie!” Natsuki said loudly, making a few people turn to look at the familiar name and voice.

“Geh! Natsuki! Shh!!” Syo whisper shouted, clapping his hand over Natsuki’s mouth, “You cant say our names that loud or people will realize its us! We came here to relax! Remember?”

Natsuki nodded his head and Syo let go of his head.

“Cecil-kun? Why dont you come with us?” Natsuki suggested as he grabbed Syo around the shoulder, hugging him towards his side.

“Hmm?” Cecil hummed, looking back at the two after staring all over the place in aw of the carnival, “Oh, sure! Sounds fun!”

“Then Jinguji, that leaves me and you.” Masato stated plainly.

“That's fine with me. As long as the little lamb can come with us.” Ren said, winking at Haruka.

As the rest of Starish decided their plans, Ittoki and Ichinose stared at each other, completely dumbfounded. Was it really this easy to be alone?

As they split off into three groups, they all waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

Ittoki looked at Ichinose and smiled.

“What?”

“Shall we?” He asked, jumping back slightly and holding his hand out as if he were expecting them to dance.

Ichinose sighed and chuckled quietly before pushing Ittoki’s hand back and patting it.

“Lets go.”


	19. Dusk

The day flew by like a breeze!

Occasionally, they would run into another group and have to put on an act.

But when they ran into Syo....

"Tokiya! Ittoki!" Syo said excitedly, walking up to the couple.

"Oh, Syo! Where are Natsuki and Cecil?" Ittoki asked, looking around, trying to spot a the two.

"Oh. They decided to go on the Ferris wheel. I was interested in something faster..."

"Fair enough..." Ichinose said, nodding slightly as he looked down. A little disappointed they couldn't just be by themselves.

"So what are you two up to?" He asked awkwardly. He wasn't quite sure how to react around Ittoki and Ichinose anymore. Should he be normal? A little on guard? Worried? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he was happy that they had found something special.

"We're wandering around, maybe going to go on a roller coaster soon!" Ittoki beamed.

"Sweet!" Syo looked around slightly and made his decision, "Well, I have to go now. Im trying to get on the Typhoon before it closes for the day!" He called, running off through the crowd.

"The Typhoon?" Ittoki asked as he waved goodbye to Syo.

"Its the biggest roller coaster here... Syo did say he wanted something faster..." Ichinose said, looking up again.

He clapped his hand on Ittoki's shoulder, and smiled warmly.

"Lets go"

They walked off, leaving their spot and the conversation with Syo in the past.

The hours seemed to fly by. They had done so much but it barely felt like any time at all!

Ittoki had won a big stuffed penguin, they had gone on Typhoon multiple times, they bought some funnel cakes and listened to Maji Love 2000% blaring at the food carts. Ichinose had to hold onto Ittoki's leg tightly to keep him from getting up to dance, but deep down, he really wanted to dance too.

Before the knew it, it was dusk.

"Hey Ichinose?" ttoki asked after taking a big gulp of his slushie.

"What is it?"

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel next?"

"Oh, I guess... " Ichinose wasnt to fond of Ferris wheels. They were big and slow and he always worried that the hinges would come undone and it would roll away with him in it. He knew it was highly unlikely, but it always nagged him.

"Oh. Do you not want to go?"

"No no... its fine... If Im with you, Ill be okay" Ichinose smiled sweetly at Ittoki.

They quickly made their way over to the Ferris wheel, trying to get there before the carnival closed for the night. Also, Ichinose wanted it over with as soon as possible.

As they climbed into the car of the ride, the door shut and Ichinose jumped slightly. He was trembling a bit and Ittoki sighed.

"Theres nothing to be afraid of. Here..." Ittoki scooted over on the seat he was on, "Sit on this side with me."

"But won't it..."

Ittoki interrupted him, "Nothing will happen. Were going to be fine."

Ichinose took a deep breath, letting it out ever so slowly. He stood up and took one step towards the redhead.

The ride jolted a bit as it started, tossing Ichinose onto Ittoki's lap, "What was that?!"

"Relax. The motors were just starting up..."Ittoki chuckled quietly at Ichinose. He wasn't used to this side of him yet. Normally he was so, tough guy exterior or... Ittoki blushed.

"Dont laugh! Its not funny!"

"Im not laughing that you're scared... Im laughing cause you're cute."

"What?" Ichinose could feel his face heating up. He crawled off Ittoki's lap and sat next to him instead.

"Yeah. You're cute!"

"I dont think that's the right..."

"Oh look were at the top!" Ittoki looked around, taking in the bird's eye view of the surrounding area, "It beautiful..." He said, looking off into the sky.

Ichinose sighed.

"What is it?"

"You can't just say something cute like that while staring at the sky!" He teased.

"Why not?"

"Cause it makes me want to do this."


	20. A Cliff By The Sea

Ichinose leaned in, snaking his arms around Ittoki's neck. He pulled him in close, lying his lips on the redheads.

Ittoki's eyes widened but quickly relaxed.

In a sense, he was relieved. He honestly thought Ichinose was going to try something insane up there.

As Ichinose pulled away, Ittoki smiled.

"That was sweet."

"I dont know if that's the right..."

"It is."

Ichinose sighed and looked out at the darkening sky.

"Hey..." Ittoki said, turning Ichinose's head to face him, "Lets get out of here."

"Umm... Were sort of at the top right now..." Ichinose said, completely straight faced.

Ittoki wanst sure how to take that.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course not, stupid." Ichinose chuckled, lightly backhanding Ittoki's shoulder.

"Oh... right... anyways, I was thinking... Wait. Let me give you a little backstory first. So you know that I was raised in an orphanage since the age of two right?"

Ichinose nodded slowly. He had no idea what was happening. It wasn't like Ittoki to bring that up.

"So before that, I lived alone with my mother. I honestly don't remember anything from those days. I mean, I was two. But anyways..." Ittoki looked away from Ichinose, facing the sky once again, "I do remember one thing. It's my first memory. When I was one and a half, about 3 months before my mom died, she packed a picnic and took me out. We ate on this little cliff by the sea. It was wonderful! I remember it as being the most wonderful place in the world." Ittoki's eyes softened as he spoke, getting lost in the memory.

Ichinose watched him from the side, savoring every moment of his beautiful expression.

Suddenly snapping out of it, Ittoki looked back at Ichinose.

"That is a very special place to me. and I.... I want to take you there tonight." He stated with sudden resolve.

Ichinose's eyes widened for a moment before he calmed himself and smiled softly.

"Lets go then."

Aa the ride came to a stop, Ichinose and Ittoki stepped out of the car and immediately began walking towards the exit.

They quickly climbed in a taxi and Ittoki explained where they wanted to go. The man raised an eyebrow at the strange location but shrugged it off and began driving.

Within minutes, the taxi stopped and the boys stepped out.

In front of them stood a small but steep hill.

Ichinose looked at Ittoki out of the corner of his eye and noticed a broad smile on his face. It was contagious and Ichinose started to smile himself.

"Shall we?" He suggested to the redhead.

Lost in thought, Ittoki snapped to and nodded slightly, "Yeah."

Ittoki lead the way, climbing up the hill, using the tree branches that stuck out from the sides of the slope as handles.

Ichinose could tell he came here a lot. There were small dig outs where Ittoki was stepping. The perfect size for his feet.

As they reached the top, Ittoki sighed and smiled brightly.

"Here it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS ALMOST DONE GUYS!! I just have to get 4 more things done and it will be connected!! (Granted... one will take 2 or more chapters ;D {BUT ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!!})


	21. Can This Be Ours?

“Wow…” Ichinose breathed out a long breath of astonishment.The view was outstanding!

They had a clear view of the beach, the ocean, and most of all, the sunset.

The navy blue sky faded to a deep green then to yellow, orange, pink, then red right around the sun. Even the enormous clouds surrounding the scene were lit up beautifully.

As Ichinose watched, he felt a hand grab his gently.

Finally breaking his eyes contact with the sun, he glanced over at Ittoki and smiled. His face was beautifully illuminated by the setting sky and it made Ichinose’s heart flutter wildly.

Ittoki turned to face Ichinose and watched his face intently. When he finally turned as well, Ichinose smiled gently.

“Its beautiful, isnt it?” Ittoki asked, tilting his head and glancing back it the sky.

“Mhmm…” Ichinose hummed, agreeing completely with the redhead. “There are almost no words to describe it.”

“No kidding.” Ittoki let go of Ichinose’s hand and walked around on the small flat.

He stopped at a little area under some tree branches. They were covered in cherry blossoms. They little flowers were nearing the end of their lives and were falling faster than Ittoki could have imagined.

He watched them flow into the air and out over the sea, swirling in the wind, surrounding the most beautiful sight of all.

His lover.

He looked over the spot once more, his eyes filled with nostalgia.

This was where his mother had taken him.

He was so happy though. He finally had someone special t share this place with.

“Ichinose… This is… or rather, can this be ours?”

“What do you mean?”

“Can this be our place? If something ever happens, come here. I will always be able to find you, and you me this way. It will be our spot.”

“Sure?” Ichinose said, but soon raised an eyebrow. “Now, dont hate me for asking, but what makes this place more special than another one?”

“Because Im about to tell you something that Ive never told anyone before you. That Ive never even said to you without hesitation.”

Ichinose cocked his head to the side. What could Ittoki possibly be trying to tell him? They shared practically everything with each other. What would he have not told anyone?

“Ichinose, here and now, Im going to say this for the first time. No hesitation. No stuttering. No filler words. Ichinose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short guys... I have had absolutely NO inspiration tonight!! Plus, I think the stress this deadline is really getting to me... Do you guys have any ideas of how to relieve stress? I could use it 


	22. A Kiss At Sunset

Ichinose’s eyes widened as the words left Ittoki’s lips. He froze in the position he was in.

He had been waiting four years to hear those words. Then here, on this small little cliff by the sea, his fantasies came true.

“Ichinose? Ichinose… you in there?” Ittoki asked, tapping his shoulder and waving his hand in front of his face. “Come on… please say something! I just said something really risky and you're not saying anything…”

Ichinose snapped out of it, shaking his head slightly. He lurched forward, trapping Ittoki in his arms.

“Thank you…” he whispered into Ittoki’s ear.

Ittoki froze for a moment, but quickly returned to normal. This was Ichinose after all. He had no reason to be worried after saying something like that.

Ichinose tightened his grip slightly as his feelings overwhelmed him.

“Thank you…” He repeated, “You dont know how much that means to me to hear you say tht out loud. Without hesitation. Without inhibition.” Ichinose squeezed his eyes shut as tears welled on his eyelashes, “I love you too.”

Ittoki surrendered to the moment and hugged Ichinose tightly. As they shared heat, a streak of light flashed in the sky.

Ittoki fidgeted uncomfortably in his lovers arms, and Ichinose let go.

“Are you alright?”

“F-fine…”

Ittoki decided to put up with it for now to not spoil the moment. Ichinose backed up and grabbed Ittoki’s arms gently,

“Come on. Lets sit and watch the sunset.” He said calmly as he lowered himself to the ground.

“Right…” Ittoki whispered, following Ichinose’s lead.

As they sat in the grass, They watched the clouds pass overhead and the sun slowly reach the horizon.

“Its beautiful isnt it?” Ichinose asked quietly.

“Yeah…” Ittoki couldn't shake his discomfort but tried to play it off.

As the sun passed halfway behind the water, Ichinose aced his hand over Ittoki’s, turning to face his boyfriend.

“Ichinose… I…” Ittoki said, turning away slightly.

“I know.” Ichinose placed a finger on the side of his face, turning Ittoki to face him again.

When their eyes met, Ichinose leaned in and placed a kiss on Ittoki’s lips.

As he backed away slightly, Ittoki closed his eyes and smiled, leaning in. His hands grabbed Ichinose’s shoulders, pushing him to the ground. Ittoki straddled Ichinose’s body as he lowered his face and kissed him again.

Ichinose’s eyes widened as he was pushed down. He wasn't used to seeing Ittoki’s aggressive side. But to be honest, he quite liked it.

He melted into the kiss, allowing Ittoki to do as he pleased.

It wasn't every day that Ittoki actually voiced what he wanted, and no matter what way it came out, Ichinose wanted to listen to it.

Ittoki licked Ichinose’s lips gently as he kissed him, practically begging for entrance. Without hesitation, Ichinose licked his back, granting him what he wanted.

The kiss continued on for what seemed like hours, their tongues intertwining over and over. Once in a while, breaking for air, Ichinose would get a good view of his lovers face.

After a good five minutes, Ittoki’s eyes opened wide and he jumped back, sitting up on Ichinose’s lap.

“S-sorry… I got caught up in the moment…” Ittoki said, turning his head, trying to cover up his blushing face.

Ichinose chuckled slightly. “Dont apologize. It didn't bother me one bit.” he said, smiling brightly and grabbing Ittoki’s hand.

Before they had realized it, the sun had set and they were cloaked in darkness.

In the distance, they could still see a spot of light.

“Is that the sun?” Ittoki asked quietly, cocking his head to the side.

“Hmm?” Ichinose looked too, and sure enough, They was one circle of light surrounded by darkness.

“Then that means… the darkness is because of… clouds?”

“I…” Ichinose stopped as a raindrop his his nose. He looked up at the sky as felt a few more droplets, “Its raining?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dead* WERE ALMOST THERE GUYS!!! Just a few more chapters!! I juts need them to get home and something to happen then one last thing and it will be connected!!! :D (and its not the thing you think...)


	23. Why Don't You Join Me?

The rain started coming down rather quickly as the boys were already headed down the hill. The ground was becoming slippery but they were just trying to get back.

“Careful!” Ittoki caed to Ichinose as he stepped past a large tree root. “Dont want to trip…”

Ichinose sighed and looked down the hill. They were about two thirds of the way down but it still seemed so far until lat ground.

“We should call a cab” Ichinose said as he stepped up beside Ittoki.

“Yeah. Ive got it. Ill call when we get down.”

Ittoki turned his head back towards the bottom of the his and continued his descent.

When they reached the bottom, the rain was coming down in buckets. The two were soaked to the bone.

Ittoki reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. It was wet, but not enough that it would disrupt his call.

He opened it and began dialing.

“Hello? Yeah, hi. Im going to need a taxi.”

As Ittoki continued the conversation with the man on the phone, Ichinose walked a little ways away and looked for any kind of shelter from the rain, but to no avail.

When he walked back, Ittoki was just putting his phone away.

“They said it will be a few minutes before anyone can come over this way.”

“Oh…” Ichinose sulked slightly. He was cold and really just wanted to take a hot bath and go to bed.

“Oh come on… Its not that bad… you could be alone.” Ittoki teased, nudging Ichinose’s shoulder.

“Yeah… You're right.” Ichinose smiled, looking at Ittoki.

After sitting in a mutual silence for about five minutes, the cab driver finally pulled up.

Ittoki and Ichinose rushed to the car and climbed in.

“Where are you two headed to?”

“Do you know where Shining Agency is?” Ichinose asked, closing the door.

“Sure do.” The driver stated, pulling away from the curb.

The car ride was very quiet. The only noise that could be heard was the occasional sniffle from Ittoki, and before long, the car pulled over again.

They payed the man and the two stepped out of the car. The rain was still coming down really hard and they couldn't help but run, but the path to the dorms seemed to stretch on forever.

When they finally arrived inside, they were cold, wet, and panting heavily.

Water was dripping off their cloths and hair onto the floor.

Ichinose took a deep breath, “I dont know about you, but Im going to take a bath then go to bed…”

Ittoki sighed, “That sounds nice.” He smiled brightly

They walked up the stairs, quickly making their way to the room.

When they got inside, Ittoki immediately took off his outer layers, trying to lighten his load.

“Do you want to bathe first, or shall I?” Ittoki asked, looking across the room at Ichinose.

“Well… If you dont mind, Id like to get in. But if you're going to be taking a bath tonight anyways, why dont you just join me?” Ichinose asked, completely stone faced.

“Wh-what?!” Ittoki exclaimed, blushing brightly.

“Why doing you join me in the shower?”

“I heard you the first time! B-but that's…”

“Okay… suit yourself, but the doors still open. if you feel like joining me, feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! You can thank Saima (@idol.Otoya) for the next chapter ;D She made the decision for whats about to happen ^-^ (sorry it so short by the way...)


	24. Should I Help You?

Ittoki took his cloths off, changing into a robe and sitting on the bed, trying to warm himself up some.

He heard the shower turn on the water hitting the floor of the bathroom.

“He wasn't serious… was he?” Ittoki whispered to himself.

Inside the shower, Ichinose closed his eyes and let the hot water run over his skin. The feeling was wonderful compared to the bone chilling rain outside.

Slowly, he started humming, and quickly turned into quiet singing.

"tsutaetai yo kimi dake ni kono yo ni wa uta ga aru koto ” His singing was soft but powerful, carrying well in the bathroom, “futari dake no MERODĪ wa eien o yakusoku suru kiseki ni hajimete kidzuketanda kono kimo~” He was cut short by a knock on the door.

“Ichinose?” Ittoki’s voice called. “Can I come in?”

Ichinose smiled, “Of course.”

The door cracked open and Ittoki peeked in. He was hesitant, but slowly opened the door enough to let himself in.

Ichinose looked over Ittoki and was a little disappointed that he had changed already. He wished so badly that he could just pull Ittoki in, right then and there, but he knew Ittoki would protest if he did that.

Ichinose watched Ittoki out of the corner of his eye as he continued his usual shower. For whatever reason, Ittoki wouldn't move from the door. In fact, his hand was still on the doorknob.

This continued on for what seemed like a good two minutes and Ichinose finally sighed, startling Ittoki and making him jump.

“Are you going to join me or not?” Ichinose asked as he turned his head, looking in Ittoki’s direction.

“Oh… uh… yeah.” Ittoki looked at the shower and watch the steam rise from the hot water.

He wasn't sure he was ready for this.

None the less, Ittoki sighed and untied the fabric belt around his waist.

Ichinose eyeballed the movement and smiled internally.

It was finally time.

Ittoki hesitated but soon enough, dropped the robe off his shoulders, laying it on the towel rack on the side of the room.

Now completely naked, Ittoki waked closer to Ichinose, gingerly placing his foot in the stream of water.

He flinched at first, not quite ready for the heat he felt, but quickly adjusted and made his way into the shower with Ichinose.

As Ittoki stepped in, Ichinose grabbed his hand gently and squeezed, giving Ittoki the sort of reassurance that he seemed to need.

Ichinose couldn't pinpoint why Ittoki was feeling so awkward about this but he sure didn't want his lover to feel uncomfortable around him.

“Are you okay?” Ichinose asked quietly.

“...fine…” the redhead replied, still a little uneasy about the situation.

Ichinose turned to face Ittoki, putting his back to the water stream. He leaned in, placing a brisk kiss on Ittoki’s lips and caressing his cheek gently.

“Relax. Its just me.”

Ittoki looked away shyly. “Its because its you…”

The small gesture that probably meant nothing to Ittoki, made Ichinose positively beam from the inside out.

Ichinose leaned in again, wrapping Ittoki in his arms.

“Can I kiss you again?”

Ittoki scoffed slightly, looking up at Ichinose ever so slightly, “I thought we talked about that…”

“You're right…” Ichinose chuckled, “Im sorry…”

“Well you dont have to apologize for it…” Ittoki said, looking away again, blushing intensely.

Ichinose placed his index finger under Ittoki’s chi, raising his head up to face him.

He brought his head in, settling his lips against Ittoki’s, kissing him passionately.

Ichinose let his hands wander over Ittoki’s skin, and before long, allowed them to rest on his ass. He was barely resting on Ittoki, but he felt a sudden rising sensation on his stomach. He was a little confused at first but soon began to have a small suspicion of his own.

He thought about what to do and decided on the more direct approach.

Ichinose broke the kiss and looked down.

Ittoki followed Ichinose’s eyes and found himself looking down as well. The redhead jerked away from Ichinose, trying to turn around and conceal his partial erection.

“I-Im sorry… I dont know why… This isnt…” as Ittoki stumbled for words, he heard Ichinose chuckle slightly.

“Well… your body obviously isnt listening to your mind.” Ichinose said, taking a step closer to Ittoki. “Should I help you, or do you want to be on your own?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit longer to make up for the one earlier... yeah... I should just do all my writing at 2 in the morning... good inspiration xD


	25. Tokiya

Ittoki sheepishly looked towards Ichinose but couldn't for long. He was looking right into the redhead's eyes and Ittoki felt too uncomfortable looking back into his.

He couldn't believe himself.

Why now of all times!? Ittoki was embarrassed out of his mind. He felt as if he would just burst into flames right then and there.

"Ittoki?"

He snapped back to reality at the sound of Ichinose's voice.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want help?"

Ittoki shied away, pulling his arms in to hide himself.

“I… I guess… that's…” Ittoki stumbled for words but Ichinose just smiled.

“Understood…” Ichinose walked closer, gently laying his hand on Ittoki’s shoulder. “Ill help you…”

Ichinose reached down, running his hand down Ittoki’s stomach, tracing his abdomen muscles. His hand quickly reached the base of Ittoki’s dick.

Ittoki twitched in Ichinose’s grasp, shuddering at the feeling.

Ichinose pulled away, turning towards the faucet of the tub. He flipped the small switch, beginning to trap water in the base of the tub.

Ittoki stared at his, eyes full of confusion, but Ichinose just smiled brightly.

He walked back towards Ittoki, Grabbing onto both of his arms and leaning into his ear. His tongue trailed over the edge of Ittoki’s skin before he gently bit the cartilage.

“Lets sit down…”

Ichinose put gentle pressure on Ittoki’s arms, guiding him to the bottom of the tub and into the pooled water.

Ichinose sat with his legs splayed and Ittoki in between them. His hands wound their way around Ittoki’s body and Ichinose pulled his back to his chest, holding him tightly.

He reached for Ittoki’s erection, and quickly went to work.

Ittoki would jerk to the side from time to time, immersed in the feeling.

Before long, Ichinose began rubbing a little harder, his thumb running over Ittoki;s tip from time to time.

“Ah… Ichi~ If you do that Ill…” Ittoki panted, trying to hold back. His eyes closed as he was struck with a new wave of pleasure.

That pleasure was short lived though, for not 10 seconds after he spoke, Ichinose completely removed his hand from Ittoki.

“Mmm?” Ittoki opened his eyes and turned his head around, a little frustrated that Ichinose stopped. “Why did yo~ Nnmg!” Ittoki hunched over as a finger was inserted into him.

Ichinose prodded his finger inside Ittoki, feeling around him, preparing him for what was to come.

“You're really feeling this tonight...arent you… I can feel you tightening already.” Ichinose whispered in a low voice that spent a shiver down Ittoki’s spin.

Ittoki was speechless. Alls he could manage was a crushed moan as Ichinose added another finger.

Ichinose suddenly pulled his finger away and grabbed Ittoki’s hips. “Shall we get started?”

Ittoki’s eyes widened.

Was this going to be like last time?

Ittoki was worried no doubt, but he still had faith in Ichinose.

As he positioned himself at Ittoki’s entrance, he ran his fingers down the redhead’s back, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Ichinose pushed in slowly, only inserting the tip at first.

Ittoki jerked his head up as he felt not only something hard enter him, but also something warm.

“T-the water… Its g-getting in…” Ittoki huffed, trying to raise his hips from the water, but Ichinose wouldn't allow it and held him in place. “T-tokiya… It feels weird…”

Ichinose’s eyes widened slightly.

Ittoki hadn't called him Tokiya since the day he confessed. He wasn't sure he should be worried, but he knew something was up.

Throwing those thoughts out the window, Ichinose continued into Ittoki, slowly entering him.

Ittoki moaned loudly. The feeling was strange, but rather enjoyable. He couldn't tell if it was the fluids sloshing inside of him, or the feeling of Ichinose being with his again that was doing it, but something had him more excited than usual today.

As Ichinose reached his limit, He bent over Ittoki’s back. "Im going to move now.” He whispered, gently kissing Ittoki’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Okay... this sex scene is going to be pretty fast... I cant afford to use any more time if I want to get this done in time... School starts in three days and I still need to get the sex scene done and three other REALLY important things done otherwise it wont work... wish me luck...


	26. Are You Scared?

Ittoki took a deep breath and nodded slightly, giving Ichinose the all clear.

Ichinose slowly pulled back out before pushing in a bit faster than he had moved before.

Ittoki panted quietly, his nose dipping into the water into the tub, “Ichi…” He couldn't get the words out, but he really wished that Ichinose could read his body language.

Slowly but surely, Ichinose picked up the pace, the water around them sloshed around, spilling on to the floor at times.

“Inside.. The water…” Ittoki called. He couldn't believe how strangely good he water inside him felt.

Ichinose leaned in, stretching over Ittoki’s back and intertwining his hands with his red hair, “You're really feeling this today… arent you…?”

Ittoki couldn't find any words to answer Ichinose and settled for a crushed moan.

Ichinose continued pounding into Ittoki as he reached back and gently touched the redhead's dick.

A shiver ran down Ittoki’s body, wrapping him in a pleasurable feeling. He could feel the heat pooling deep in his stomach and he knew he was nearing his limit.

As Ichinose urged him on, Ittoki’s body became weak with all the feelings. He almost couldn't keep himself up anymore, and Ichinose had to hold his hips up.

“Ittoki…” Ichinose whispered as he thrusted deep into his lover.

“Ichinose… Im…”

The older male nodded, understanding the meaning of the cut off sentence. He knew he was almost there as well and began to rub Ittoki’s cock lightly.

A moan spilled out of the redhead’s mouth as he shuddered and arched his back slightly.

“If you do that…”

“That's why…” Ichinose said as he began rubbing harder, making Ittoki convulse and lower the front of his hair into the water.

As he felt his climax coming, Ichinose began to aim for Ittoki’s sweet spot, pushing him to his limits.

Ittoki felt Ichinose throb and he was filled with the desire to have his cum deep inside of him. Along with his own feelings of pleasure, the moment was almost unbearable.

Ichinose rubbed him roughly and Ittoki moaned out.

“Ichinose… Im going to…”

In response, Ichinose began thrusting harder into his lover, sending shockwaves through his and Ittoki’s bodies.

Ichinose pushed into him one last time before stopping and cumming deep inside Ittoki, filling him with his semen.

Feeling the heat fill him up threw Ittoki over the edge.

Ittoki shuddered deeply, collapsing partially into the water. His cock twitched slightly as he released everything into the bath water.

Panting filled the room as the two calmed down. The water moved as the boys did, filling the air with a gentle sound.

Ichinose slowly pulled out of Ittoki, receiving a slightly disappointed grunt from the redhead.

Following the older boys dick, white fluid dripped out of Ittoki’s ass, creating a new feeling for him entirely. He shuddered again, missing the feeling of Ichinose inside of him.

Ittoki’s arms buckled, and he collapsed into the water. Ichinose reached out, catching his chest and pulling him towards his body, sitting him on his lap.

“You okay?”

Ittoki breathed heavily but looked up at his lover, “Im fine… just tired…”

Ichinose chuckled slightly and turned Ittoki’s face and kissing his lips.

"Then let's rinse off and go to bed..." Ichinose whispered.

Ittoki nodded slightly, showing his understanding.

The boys stood up and Ichinose drained the tub, letting the water flow away around their ankles. He turned on the shower and let the water fall over them.

Ichinose quickly rinsed, moving out of the tub for Ittoki.

"Im going to dry off and get ready for bed. I'll be right outside if you need something."

"A-alright" Ittoki stuttered, moving into the water stream.

Ichinose left the room, leaving Ittoki alone to his thoughts.

Ittoki leaned on the wall of the shower, reaching behind him. He rubbed over his hole gently, flinching slightly from the memories. He slowly inserted two fingers, opening them as the went in.

Slowly, a white fluid began leaking out of Ittoki's asshole. Ittoki shuddered as Ichinose cum flowed out out of him, giving him a completely new feeling.

His breathing became slightly scattered as he remembered the moments before this.

He calmed down slowly, gently coaxing the fluids out of him.

In the other room, Ichinose pulled on his sweats. He sat down on his bed, rubbing his hair with the towel.

He heard a door open and looked up, seeing Ittoki walking across the room towards his dresser.

"Feeling clean?" Ichinose asked, dropping the towel around his neck.

"I suppose so... but I think there's still a little inside..." he whispered, looking at the ground.

“Sorry..." Ichinose said.

"No. You're fine. I should have been more thorough while cleaning..."

There was a moment of silence before Ittoki practically jumped out of his skin.

He yelled loudly loudly as thunder clapped right over the building.

Ittoki dove into his sheets, grabbing the pillow and holding it over his ears tightly.

Ichinose raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Are you... scared of thunder?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get out... I told you before... it takes me forever and a day to write smut for some reason Nevertheless, Im through it now and I can hurry up and finish this!! IM SO F'ING CLOSE!!


	27. What Was That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HATE ME AFTER THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!! IM SO SORRY!!

“N-no… no I’m not!” Ittoki stated defensively, pulling on his pants and sitting down on the bed.

Ichinose raised an eyebrow at the redhead. He couldn't figure out why he was interested in hiding his fear from him.

Ittoki crawled under the covers, pulling them up to his chin and closing his eyes.

Another clap of thunder resounded through the room and a loud whimper came from Ittoki’s bed.

Ichinose laughed slightly, “See… you are scared. You dont have to hide it from me of all people…”

“I-I know… but I just wanted to be strong… for…” Ittoki shifted his gaze down, “For you… I know you're not scared, but I thought if I pretended I wasn't I wouldn't be. Then you wouldn't have to see me being this weak.”

“Weak?” Ichinose whispered to himself. He let out a sigh, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Y-yeah… Ill be fine. Just peachy…” He said cowering as more thunder sounded.

“...no you wont …” Ichinose stated, standing up. He walked over to Ittoki’s bed, nudging the boys back with his knee. “Come on then… scoot over.”

Ittoki looked up at Ichinose, completely confused.

Ichinose groaned slightly, a little annoyed that Ittoki wasn't getting it, “Scoot! Ill sleep with you tonight. That way you have someone with you through the storm.”

Ittoki’s eyes lit up and he smiled gently, although, the covers blocked the view from Ichinose’s eyes. The redhead moved to the other side of the bed, making room for his boyfriend.

Ichinose kneeled on the bed, settling himself on the mattress. After a good 30 seconds, he sat down next to Ittoki, resting his hand on the boys leg.

"It'll be fine. I'll be with you through the storm." He said smiling brightly, trying to comfort Ittoki.

"I-I know..." Ittoki whispered.

Ichinose laid down next to Ittoki, joining him in the warmth of his covers. Get grabbed his hand, squeezing gently.

He tilted his head the side, "hmm..."

"What is it?"

"The lights are still on..." Ichinose mumbled, "I'll get 'em..." he said, sitting back up. He sighed and swung his legs over the bed.

He stood up, and a loud crack filled the room.

"I-Ichinose? What was that...? B Ittoki asked, sitting up.

Ichinose was tensed, his eyes closed, afraid to look down...

"It... it was..."

Ittoki's eyes widened and he stared at Ichinose in absolute horror.

How did this happen?!


	28. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... youre gonna hate me...

Ittoki jumped off the bed, staring at the ground, eyes full of sadness and anger. He couldn't believe this!

He could feel the heat of tears beginning to pool in his eyes as he stared at the irreplaceable object lying on the floor. It felt like he was broken along with guitar.

"How could you do that?!" Ittoki yelled, pushing Ichinose back on the the bed and kneeling to the ground. "This was the only thing I had left from my foster mother!" He screamed tears beginning to flow from his eyes.

"I-Im sorry. I didn't know it was there!" Ichinose pleaded, trying to get out a proper apology.

"But why didn't you stop as soon as you felt something there!?" His head was spinning. He couldn't believe how calm Ichinose was being about all of this. He had just broken a piece of Ittoki and he was acting as though he had merely scratched one of Ittoki's CDs.

Taking the neck if his broken guitar in his hands, Ittoki's mind blanked on any reason.

Ichinose had destroyed something precious of his right after he had completely given himself to him.

It was absolutely true that he loved Ichinose, but this was unforgivable!

Ittoki stopped moving and let his head fall back, clutching the guitar to his chest. A crushed sob escaped his lips and he lifted his head back up, looking through Ichinose.

"Get out..."

"What? Ittoki, I-"

"Get out. Get out of here, Tokiya! GET OUT!" Ittoki sobbed as he screamed at Ichinose. He didn't care if he work up everyone. He was too angry to care. If everyone knew, he’d be happy. Then they all would know what Ichinose had done.

Ichinose had... he couldn't even think about it!

"Im not leaving! I know you're mad but I want to fix-"

"NO! YOU CANT FIX THIS ICHINOSE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU! WE'RE DONE! GET OUT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, blinded by his anger and sadness.

Ichinose stared at Ittoki, completely bewildered by his sudden change of heart. It was just earlier that night that he had told Ichinose that he loved him, for the first time.

Feeling complete defeated and dejected, Ichinose’s eyes began to overflow.

“Fine! Then I guess I'll just leave!" Ichinose yelled, raising his voice for the first time in years.

Ichinose stood up and walked to his desk, grabbing his car keys before heading to the door. As he neared it, he slowed slightly, hoping that Ittoki would change his mind.

But to no avail.

He reached the door and opened it in a huff, slamming it behind him as he left.


	29. Now It Makes Sense

He was so mad at Ichinose he didn't even care that he stormed out in a huff.

Ittoki knew full well that Ichinose was a terrible driver when he was angry, and the first rain in weeks made it even more dangerous, but he didn't care.

“If he gets hurt, its his fault…” Ittoki whispered to himself, sniffling in and wiping away tears, “Serves him right…”

Ittoki stood up and sat on his bed, laying his guitar in his lap.

Sobs escaped him as he slipped into his own mind, drowning in the sorrow and anger.

As time creeped on, Ittoki's mind wandered.

What if Ichinose really did get hurt? Was he just going to not help him?

Ittoki’s attitude slowly changed and his demeanor took a turn.

He was fidgeting within five minutes of Ichinose’s absence. His mind fled to the worst case scenarios and Ittoki was soon huddled on his bed, worrying about what might happen.

“H-hes gotta be okay… right?”

Ittoki began to move off his bed but stopped.

“No… Like I said before. If he gets hurt, it's his fault!” Ittoki pouted and turned back to the broken guitar.

He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away from the scene.

“No… It wouldn't be his fault… I made him angry…” Ittoki sighed, “This is my fault… Ive gotta go find him…”

The redhead stood up and walked over to his desk.

His hand hovered over his keys for a moment before he made up his mind.

He grabbed them and held on tightly and he looked at his hand.

“Now where would he have…” Ittoki looked up suddenly to a knock on the door.

“Ittoki? Ichinose? Are you guys in there?” a voice called from the other side of the walls.

Ittoki walked to the door, “Syo?”

“Yeah. That's you right, Ittoki?”

“Y-yeah…”

“What happened? I thought I heard shouting a little bit ago…”

Ittoki stayed silent. He wasn't sure he was ready to talk to someone yet.

“Ittoki?” Syo asked, becoming worried by Ittoki;s silence, “Can you open the door?”

Suddenly the door swung open, Ittoki lurching forward and grabbing onto Syo.

“Itto-” Syo was swept into a tight hug.

“Hes gone Syo…” Ittoki sobbed, clutching onto Syo’s shirt, “Ichinose’s gone. I-I screwed everything up…”

“Hes… wait what?”

Ittoki backed up, wiping off his eyes with his wrists, “S-sorry… that was… nevermind…”

“N-no. Whats going on? What happened?” Syo stuttered, looking at Ittoki completely confused.

Ittoki sighed, “Ichinose broke… something… and I yelled at him and told him to get out… I dont know…” Ittoki stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening.

“What?”

“I-I think I know where he went!” Ittoki said, raising his hand to his lips. He gently bit the back of his finger, deep in thought, trying to decide if Ichinose was really paying attention earlier that night

“Wha-”

Ittoki took off running down the hall, not even bothering to tell Syo what was going on.

Syo stared after him, wanting to say something but at a loss for words.

As Ittoki rounded the corner and disappeared from Syo’s line of sight, the blonde walked into the room and gasped.

“Now it makes sense…” He whispered to himself, gently tracing his fingers along neck of the broken guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay, so I just wanted to give you guys a heads up... These next/last 2 chapters are going to be a little hard to read... They are going to be pretty sad (much like the last one...) 
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted to give you a heads up if you dont like that jazz... 
> 
> So yeah! Hope you guys are enjoying and Wish me luck because I need to get out 2 more chapters by Monday night 
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> See you in the comments ;D


	30. It is...

Ittoki ran down the halls and out the front door.

“That's right. Theres no where else he would go…” he whispered to himself, trying to reassure the situation in his head.

He quickly made it to his car and threw the door open, jumping inside. He started it and pulled away from the dormitories.

His mind wandered so far as he drove off.

He couldn't help but think of Ichinose and the fight. Ittoki couldn't believe how much he had blown it out of proportion.

He was still upset that his guitar was destroyed, but thinking on it now, he could always have it restored. Ittoki was completely out of line with a lot of the things he said… He just hoped he could get to Ichinose in time to fix things.

Before long, he was on the highway and was watching the exits for the right off ramp. He was so focused on the signs that he almost didn't notice the car brake hard in front of him.

He slammed on the brakes and lurched forward, almost hitting his head on the steering wheel.

“What that-?!” Ittoki looked ahead, noticing a huge crowd of people and a cluster of cars with their hazard lights blinking. It was stopping half the lanes and lighting up the road like the day time.

The light illuminated the raindrops, making the entire scene seem completely surreal.

Ittoki stared at the commotion wide eyed.

“It couldn't be… right?”

Ittoki pulled over, stopping behind the flurry of cars. He heard people shouting about the man in the car and Ittoki flinched.

He could hear small things, but almost nothing of importance until…

“Isnt he from STARISH?” Someone yelled.

Ittoki’s eyes widened.

“It is…” He whispered.

Ittoki threw on the emergency brake and hit the hazard lights before running out of his car and towards the commotion on the side of the road, not even bothering with an umbrella.

"Ichinose! Ichinose! Someone call 911!" Ittoki called for him as he ran to the car, pushing through the crowd of people surrounding the accident. He had no idea how long Ichinose had been here or if anyone had tried to get an ambulance out there.

As Ittoki got to the overturned vehicle, he dropped to his knees, pulling on the door handle, trying to get Ichinose out. He pulled as hard as he could, but the door wasn't budging.

Ittoki gave up and began trying to find an open window to get Ichinose out, but found none.

When he finally spotted a window not surrounded in smoke and got a good look at his lover… No…

His ex.

He was covered in blood and his eyes were swollen shut. Ittok could see gashes in multiple spots on his face and neck and he had no idea what condition the rest of his body was in. It was covered in smoke but he could only imagine the state of it if his face was that bad.

The closer he looked, the more he saw.

The skin on his cheek was peeling away from the rest of his face, leaving his veins and muscles exposed. His nose was broken and pushed to the side. His teeth were through his bottom lip and blood was flowing out of him faster than the boy could believe.

Ittoki fell back onto his heels, eyes lifeless, faded, and empty.

"Ichinose..." He whimpered, "You can't die...

I still love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!! Now it connects with Right Now Theres A Scar Here ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crap writing guys! I'll add the next chapter in a few days.I just wanna let this circulate a little first :)


End file.
